The king's intended
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Bilbo Baggins goes back to Erebor, this time to take his cousin as a bride to his friend Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, and tags along his cousin, whom he has adopted soon after he returned from the Quest for Erebor. English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a huge noise inside the kitchen of Bilbo Baggins. The sound was so loud it might have been heard at the neighbors, the Gamgees.

It was another one of those huge ravens, with messages to Uncle Bilbo, and Verbena was getting used to them flying all over Bag End. After they delivered their massages, she gave them treats and water. From what her uncle said, those poor birds flew half a world away.

"There you go, Mr. Raven." Bena put down a small bowl of water to let the bird drink. "I hope you enjoy it. You can rest by the mailbox afterwards, if you want."

"Thank you, tiny hobbit," he croaked.

"My uncle says your race is very smart, and I can see that now." Bena smiled.

"I need to await for you uncle's reply," said the bird. "Might as well rest. Will he be gone for long?"

Bena said, "I'm not sure. He's with Fortinbras Took, the new Thain. Your king is having words."

"King Thorin is not my king," retorted the raven, ruffling his feathers. "He is the Dwarf king of Erebor."

The hobbit girl said excitedly, "Oh, I know all about him! My uncle Bilbo helped him get back his mountain, and they are friends. He told me many stories about the king."

The raven said, "My kind has served the Royal Family of Erebor for many centuries."

The door opened and Verbena's uncle came in, greeting, "Oh, Mr. Raven, I'm glad you are here."

Verbena piped up, "We were relaxing a bit."

The raven sounded bitter as he said, _"I_ was resting."

Bilbo said, "Well, you are in luck. I have a reply you can take back to Erebor."

"Very well." The bird puffed up his chest. "Tell me the answer, then."

The hobbit said, "You tell King Thorin we leave in three weeks with a caravan of miners from the Blue Mountains."

"Understood." The raven tipped his head down as a bow. "Thank you for the hospitality and treats, hobbits. Farewell."

"Have a safe journey back to the mountain," wished Verbena.

The raven took off, and the girl sighed, "Oh, he will see so many things!... I wish I could see them, too."

She turned and saw her uncle frown so she asked, "Uncle, is there something wrong?"

He smiled sadly and invited, "Let's start dinner, my child. Then we'll talk."

Verbena did as she was told, but her chest was constricted. She didn't like seeing Uncle Bilbo so concerned.

"Verbena, when I took you in when your aunt died, I promised to raise you like my own daughter. I love you deeply, and you have to know that I only have your best interests at heart. You know that, don't you? I want nothing but the best for you."

The girl said, "Uncle, you are scaring me..."

"There's nothing to be scared of," he guaranteed. "You noticed there have been lots of ravens from the Lonely Mountain, lately. It seems my old friend, King Thorin, wants to reassure a new trade route with the Shire, now that the roads are safe from unsavory characters. He wants to trade food, grain and meat, for gold, jewels and what other goods Erebor has to offer. He is a mighty king, and the Thain thinks the Shire might benefit greatly from this alliance."

"That is great!" exclaimed Bena. "Will there be dwarves passing here, then?"

Bilbo answered, "Most assuredly, yes. But first, Thorin wants to cement the agreement with a strong alliance. So the Thain asked my help to... form this alliance with Erebor." He averted the eyes and faltered. "Thorin wants to forge this alliance with a marriage, and the Thain asked me to help him find a perfect bride."

Verbena's eyes went wide, and she felt her blood flee her face.

"Uncle... What does it mean?"

"Thorin wants a bride from the Shire, and I suggested your cousin Lobelia for the position. I want to apologize for making the decision without ever asking you if you wanted to be the one."

Verbena had mixed feelings. Not being consulted hurt, but she knew her uncle only meant the best for her. Also, Lobelia was the best choice: she was much more ladylike and probably knew all about politics and royalty, anyway. Verbena still liked to grab a book and climb up a tree, reading with her legs dangling in the air, away from pesky cousins.

"Are you angry at me, Bena?" Bilbo looked embarrassed. "Forgive me, but I didn't think you'd want to marry for any other reason than love."

She laughed, "Oh, uncle, you're such a romantic. Of course I am not angry at you. I bet Lobelia is over the top."

"Oh, yes, she is. Her parents were a bit concerned, but you know how Lobelia is. Besides, she is of age, and they can't stop her. She is preparing for the journey as we speak."

"She's leaving soon?"

"We leave in three weeks."

"You're going, too?"

" _We_ are going. Bena, you do want to come to Erebor, don't you? You always said you wanted to go into an adventure."

The girl was flabbergasted. "Me...? Going to Erebor? Of course I want!" She hugged Bilbo fiercely. "Thank you, thank you, Uncle Bilbo!"

For the first time, the hobbit smiled, and said, "A caravan of dwarves from Ered Luin is coming to Erebor in three weeks, and they will take us with them. We should arrive at the beginning of winter, if everything goes fine. We should pack warm. I remember it was quite cold up there."

Verbena's brown eyes were sparkling in pure delight. "Could you show it to me in your map, Uncle, please?"

"All right, sweetie. After dinner we will look up the maps and everything."

The following weeks rushed by with travel preparations. Lobelia made Verbena buy new clothes, so the future queen would not be seen in "shaggy company". Bilbo also recommended new coats, because winters were cold in the North.

The caravan from Ered Luin took off with the trio of hobbits by the end of summer. As offerings of good will from the Shire, they also took ponies heavy with cheese, honey, the best flour and all sorts of food. This time Bilbo took precautions before going on an adventure: he asked his good friend Hamfast Gamgee to look after Bag End and to not let any of his relatives inside.

Although the ladies were assigned a covered wagon in the caravan, Verbena was often seen out in the open, talking to the dwarves, eager eyes watching the scenery. Lobelia often chided her, "Come inside, Bena. Why do you mingle with the riffraff?"

"But cousin, they are so nice to travel with us. Imagine how would it be if we had to travel all by ourselves. Imagine the danger."

"I know, but..." Lobelia lowered her voice. "They are _miners_. They don't look respectable."

Verbena reminded her, "You are going to be this people's queen. You should get to know them better. Besides, Uncle told me mining is a well-regarded craft amongst dwarves. They extract all the riches from the rock, remember? They are the ones who dig the gold and jewels you like so much."

Lobelia promised haughtily, "When I'm queen, I'll let the king my husband deal with them."

"They will be your people, Lobelia," said Verbena. "You should at least try to talk to them."

She humphed quietly, before reluctantly admitting, "Maybe later."

And later never came.

During most of the trip, Lobelia tried to talk to Verbena about life in court and how to behave near royalty. If Bena ever had doubts that Lobelia was suited for the job, they were completely dissolved. But there were still questions about dwarvish costumes, and they had no way of knowing what the answers were, since the dwarves in their caravan were so secretive. Maybe they would know once they arrived in Erebor.

Other races were not as secretive, though, and Verbena was delighted (though a bit frightened) by the race of men. They were so tall! The presence of hobbits in a caravan of dwarves raised some questions, and Bilbo just said they gave them a lift to the north, where they had friends.

If the dwarves were not as friendly or forthcoming as Verbena would have liked, they proved themselves really protective. This became clear once they've entered the forest of Greenwood, dominion of the elves, and Bilbo made sure they negotiated their way through the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil. The dwarves firmly recommended that the ladies should not leave the wagon or let the elves see them. "You can't trust an elf!" they said.

Despite the recommendations, Verbena peeked from the folds of the caravan, and in that single glance she was awed. For elves were graceful, lithe, and beautiful and so, so very unlike any other race she met so far. One of the elves, a blond tall male with silver eyes who was talking to Bilbo, looked straight at her, intrigued. She smiled at him, for the young man was handsome and fascinating to her eyes. Catching the interaction, Bilbo waved at her, and Lobelia closed the canvas, berating, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Verbena said, "I just took a peek, it was nothing serious. I had never seen an elf before! They are so pretty."

"Our hosts said they are not to be trusted. What's to say they are not capable of capturing damsels and enslaving them?"

"Uncle Bilbo had dealings with them before and said they were on the side of what's good and decent."

Lobelia insisted, "Still, you should be ashamed."

Verbena decided it was not worth it to argue with her cousin. So she let it slide, but never gave up on watching the wonders of the journey, even for Lobelia's sake.

The truth was, after the elves they passed two more cities of men, but there was nothing remarkable on any of them — and that was even after the King of Dale himself, called Bard, received them in special audience, for he was friends with Uncle Bilbo. Ten years seemed so long to Verbena, for that was the time she had been with Uncle Bilbo, since Aunt Ruth died. But it seemed less time to older people, she decided, impressed with the warm welcome her Uncle received from the King of Dale.

And then they finally arrived in Erebor.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

The mountain was huge. That was the first word that came to Bena's mind when she became face to face with the Lonely Mountain. It was already cold, for night was coming in the wintertime and she wished she had put warmer trousers when they got off the cart.

They were already inside the mountain, and everything was alive with people greeting their relatives in the caravan, and some of them were banging their foreheads in a very emphatic fashion. Bena cringed behind her uncle, but he said it was a traditional dwarven greeting for relatives and loved ones.

Bena looked around Erebor and it was more beautiful than Bena ever imagined. Not a dark hole in the mountain, but filled with light and life, with stairs that crisscrossed rooms of pure green granite. It was a strange mix of opulence yet discretion. Lobelia was awed to realize that many lampions were made of clear, pure crystal, sparkling in the whole chamber.

Then a voice rose.

"Bilbo!"

Uncle called back, "Balin, here!"

Bilbo went to a dwarf with a white forked beard below his waist, whose smile was big and warm. The dwarf opened his arms, greeting, "Master Baggins, welcome to Erebor. I trust your journey went well."

"Very fine, my friend. Balin, let me introduce you to my cousins Lobelia," she curtsied, "and Verbena."

The old dwarf bowed to both girls.

"I am at your service, my ladies. King Thorin would have been here to bid you welcome in person, but he was unavoidably detained in an emergency. He sends his most deeply regrets."

Bilbo said, "Well, I look forward in seeing my friend again."

Balin smiled, "It's a pity you missed Durin"s Day a fortnight ago- it was a huge festivity! That's when we celebrate the return of our kin to the mountain. Now I suppose you'd want to rest from such a long travel. Let me show you to your rooms." He motioned two guards who came with them. "Fratir, Vatir, please help our guests with their luggage."

The two dwarves picked up their belongings (more than half of which actually belonged to Lobelia) and they went up the stairs to their rooms. Actually, it was a set of three rooms, all connected. It looked quite comfortable, cozy due to the fires roaring, and not a bit lavish, although there were some fine silks in the bed. Balin smiled diplomatically, "I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

Lobelia reassured, "It is quite nice, thank you, Lord Balin."

He said, "I'll leave you all to freshen up and have meals sent to you. Tomorrow someone will take you to break fast with the Lady Dís and the princes. The king plans to hold tomorrow a formal welcome to his intended."

Bilbo said, "I look forward to see our friends, Balin."

"Oh, we will gather the 13 of Erebor especially for you, Master Baggins. Now rest well. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you."

Balin left, and when the door shut, Verbena noticed her uncle frowning. "Uncle, is there anything wrong?"

"That's what I wonder", he said. "I can't help but imagine what would be so important to keep Thorin away when his future wife arrives."

Verbena opened her mouth to dismiss Bilbo's worries but Lobelia jumped in, clearly upset, "I was wondering that myself! He was supposed to be waiting to greet us!"

"Uncle always said the king was a good man, and puts the needs of his people before his own," reminded Verbena. "Maybe he is just busy with important, kingly things."

Bilbo said, 'We'll sort it out tomorrow when we probably meet him. Now grab you things and let's unpack."

Lobelia called, "Bena, come help me."

The girls went to Lobelia's room, and Verbena proceeded to help her cousin. The younger girl asked, "So, what do you think of your new home?"

Lobelia repeated, "New home?"

"If you are to be queen, here is where you will live, right? It will be your home."

Lobelia shrugged, "I don't know. A bit dark?"

"Well, it's a mountain, what did you expect?" asked Bena. "But I think it's brilliant. The lamps fill the rooms with golden light; it's like softness in all that hard stone."

"You like poetry a bit too much," joked Lobelia. "Dwarves are no poets." She watched as Bena handled a richly embroidered garment. "Careful with that dress. Aunt Mirabella embroidered the sleeves herself."

"I am careful. I am sure dwarves have at least one poet."

Lobelia changed the subject, asking quietly, "Bena? Did you see how old this Lord Balin is?"

"Yes, hard to miss all that white hair."

"Do you think King Thorin is as old as Balin? The kind of old that is wrinkled and toothless and deaf and walks with a cane old? He is 200 years old! I don't want to marry an old geezer!"

Verbena shrugged and recalled, "Uncle said dwarves age differently, and that at 200 the king is not really old. Although I believe it would be hard not to expect at least some grey hair, cousin. But that doesn't mean he's toothless or deaf."

"Oh, well," Lobelia sighed. "What does it matter? It's a political marriage, anyway."

Bena tried to cheer her up, "Uncle said he is a good man. Perhaps, in time, you may grow fond of him."

"You think?"

"Sure!" Bena tried to sound excited. "And perhaps you may even love him someday."

"You are such a romantic, Bena."

"I just want you to be happy, cousin. If the king really is a good man, I'm sure you two will be good friends. I'd want my husband to be my friend, my companion."

Lobelia chuckled. "You would never be able to marry but for love, I think."

"And you think right, cousin of mine. Life's too short for anything less."

"Except if I get to be queen." Lobelia's blue eyes sparkled with glee. "That'd be worth it!"

"I hope so. Well, I'm tired. Goodnight, Lobelia."

"Goodnight, Bena."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Bilbo and the girls were up and ready when they were taken to Lady Dí's quarters for breakfast. In Verbena's mind, it would be a girly affair: the king's sister probably was a large matron with delicate manners who most assuredly would disapprove of Bena's carefree attitude and fall in love with Lobelia's etiquette and propriety.

She was surprised when they came in a cozy room and there were shouts of "Bilbo!" and "Mr. Boggins!" as two young dwarves almost smothered Uncle in fierce hugs.

"We are so happy to see you!"

"You look just the same, don't hobbits age as much as humans? You should look old and washed-out!"

Bilbo said, "I am happy to see you too, boys. Now behave as I introduce you to my lovely cousin Lobelia, Thorin's intended, and the little lady who is my pride and joy, Verbena. Girls, these are the princes of Erebor: Fíli, the crown prince, and his brother Kíli."

"At your service," greeted the dwarves, bowing deeply, and the girls curtsied.

Fíli, the fair one, with braids in the moustache, said, "And let us present the rock that holds together the Durin family: our mother Dís."

The Lady Dís was a gorgeous woman whose age would be hard to place. She had piercing blue eyes, black hair and simple, yet elegant robes. The two hobbit ladies curtsied.

"So this is the famous Master Baggins that my brother and my sons keep talking about," she said, friendly. "Welcome to Erebor."

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, milady. These are my cousins Lobelia and Verbena."

"They are so lovely. My brother is lucky to marry such a beauty."

Verbena looked at Lobelia, whose rosy cheeks were scarlet, and agreed with the lady: her cousin was indeed lovely and beautiful. With her dirt-blond hair and brown eyes, Verbena was of average beauty. No king would ever look at her.

They were seated, Bilbo between Lobelia and Verbena, who was beside prince Kíli. His brother Fíli was at his mother's side. The lady offered, "I apologize for my brother's absence. He had to take care of the affairs of the state before dawn."

Bilbo guaranteed, "I quite understand. He has been king for almost twenty years. And this place looks amazing!"

Kíli recalled, "The last time you saw Erebor it was still wrecked by Smaug. "

"And I saw Dale, too," said Bilbo. "The whole north seems to prosper."

Fíli agreed, "Much has changed since you went to the Shire, Master Baggins."

"And all for the best, dear boy," said Bilbo. "I am so glad to see you again."

Lady Dís turned to Lobelia, "And you, my dear, how do you find Erebor?"

"It is lovely, Madam. But I'd love to know more of it."

The Lady Dís guaranteed, "I will be delighted to take you on a tour of Erebor, a ladies gathering which will include a trip to the market, of course."

Bena was excited to see what the mountain had to offer, but Lobelia answered politely, "This is very gentle of you, milady."

"Oh, it's the least I can do, considering it should be my brother giving you the tour, that big oaf."

Kíli asked — and Bena could have sworn she had never seen puppier eyes, "Can we go too, Mother?"

"Of course, dear," she answered in dulcet tones. "That is, of course, once Dwalin clears both of you after combat practice."

Bena's eyes widened. "You have to practice combat? But uncle said you fought three mountain trolls!..."

"A good warrior always keeps in shape, Mistress Baggins," said Fíli, the fair-headed one. "Even seasoned ones, like my uncle."

Lobelia asked, amazed, "The king practices combat?"

Lady Dís confirmed, "My brother and I practice every day before breakfast. You are welcome to join in, or just watch."

Uncle Bilbo said, "I might drop by, thank you. Will you two be practicing, too?"

Dís chuckled softly, "These two? They won't practice this early unless they are in a dire situation."

It was enough to make both dwarves flush with embarrassment. Verbena suppressed a smirk, before asking, "Is that part of your culture? Combat? Or is it required of you because you are royalty?"

The Lady Dís looked at Verbena with renewed interest, "That is very perceptive of you. Actually, you are correct in both assumptions. It is part of our culture and, as royalty, we are required to honor dwarven traditions. How did you figure it?"

Bena blushed and answered, "I just observed so many of your people carrying weapons, and wondered why that would be so, since you couldn't possibly expect to be attacked inside your mountain."

Dís lifted an eyebrow and observed, "Very clever, young lady. You do justice to your uncle's reputation."

Bena beamed up to be deemed worthy of her uncle.

After breakfast, the lady Dís and the girls hit Erebor's markets, famed for beauty and riches. Since the princes were in combat practice, Verbena did not have much to do, although she was eager to know the entire mountain. So, when opportunity arose, she escaped with her uncle into the kingdom's library. There they met Ori, the scribe, who was also one of the Company. She listened as her uncle and the sweet dwarf traded memories of their adventurous journey. After a while, Bena found herself entertained with a tome and wanted to read in a more inviting place, so she asked to be excused to read elsewhere.

Bena had the intention to go back to their rooms, but her eyes caught an open door with light. It was natural light, the first real light she had seen inside the mountain. The door had a sign in a language Bena could not read. So she went in the door, that had stairs, and she climbed them, following the light.

Soon she saw herself in the ramparts of Erebor, facing the whole valley from the top of the embattlements. Bena took a moment to take in the brisk winter breeze and gazed at the city of Dale and the river Running.

It was a beautiful view, even though she was only a step away from a fall several hundred meters high. Bena even forgot the book she was carrying to take in the magnificent scenery, complete with a pale winter sun. She was so absorbed in the beauty at her feet that the man's approach was unheard. When his deep voice came forth, Bena almost jumped out of her skin.

"Who are you? What are doing here?"

She turned to stare at an imposing and tall dwarf, donned in majestic guise, and answered, frightened, "I'm sorry, master dwarf. My name is Bena, short for Verbena."

He said, sharply, his mood still foul, "I can see you are a hobbit. Are you Master Baggins's cousin? The king's intended?"

"Although I call Bilbo my uncle, I am in fact his cousin, "she answered. "But my cousin Lobelia is the king's intended. I wouldn't stand a chance against her."

He looked at her and asked, "Why not? You're pretty enough, I guess."

"I am not into politics and such. Besides, Lobelia is the perfect lady, with much better manners than me, and she's quite keen on becoming queen, which I am not."

The dwarf smirked with irony, "I could've sworn that becoming queen is every woman's dream. Even hobbit ladies."

Bena shrugged, "Uncle Bilbo says I'm not a usual hobbit girl. And then there's always the king to consider."

"What about him? Do you find fault in him?"

Bena was horrified to offend the man's king, even without intention.

"Oh, please, Master Dwarf, I mean no disrespect towards your king. My uncle admires him greatly, and he is so honored to be considered a friend by His Majesty. I just meant that I would like to take the king's feelings into account. In a political marriage, such things are never considered. My uncle says the king has already done so much for his people, and it is not fair to be married for other reason than love."

The dwarf said heavily, "Well, it's the price of the crown."

"And I still say it's not fair. See? I know nothing about politics. I know kings are not ordinary men, but they should also be entitled to some happiness, don't you think? And King Thorin is reputed to be such a hero - he has made so many sacrifices for his people."

The dwarf gazed at her for quite a few seconds, enough to make Bena uncomfortable. She was about to make a comment when he observed sharply, "You have a book in your hands, so I assume you can read. Didn't you see the sign?"

"I can't read your language, sir. If I trespassed some forbidden territory, I apologize and shall take my leave. But it's a pity, for I shall miss this beautiful view. What does the sign say?"

"'Authorized persons only'," he said. "But I can arrange for you to have permission, if you wish."

"Oh, please, I don't want to cause you any trouble with the king."

He replaced all the anger in his eyes for curiosity as he asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, since you wear the king's colors and armor, I assume you are on the royal guard. And the king can be quite cantankerous, from what Uncle Bilbo says." Her eyes went wide as she realized what she said. "Oh, please, don't tell my uncle I said that. Or the king, please."

He smiled for the first time, "All right. The king won't hear a word from me."

"Thank you. So, as I said, if you make such a request on my behalf when His Majesty is in a bad day, you might get in trouble, and it would be my fault. I don't want that."

Again, the dwarf looked at her in an assessing manner, and Bena could appreciate his midnight blue eyes. Although the man had a big nose, he did not look like any other dwarf she met so far. Well, it only proved to her there was diversity to all races.

"I will not get in trouble," he assured her. "But I suspect _you_ may be the one already in trouble, Mistress Bena. I reckon there will be a banquet with the king tonight. Won't your uncle miss you?"

"Oh my Lady Yavanna!" Her eyes went wide. "You are right, Mr. Guard; uncle Bilbo will be so cross if I make them late! Gotta go now. Goodbye, Mr. Guard! Thank you. Hope to see you again when I meet the king!"

"No! Wait!"

Verbena ran off the strange balcony really worried that her uncle would be upset about her absence. It took her some time to realize two things: she might have been rude to the king's guard and said guard had been really nice to her, even though he was a bit grumpy. "So befitting: a grumpy guard to a grumpy king", she thought with a smile.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

As she had feared, her uncle was beside himself.

"Where have you been?!"

She explained, "I just went out to explore the mountain, uncle. I'm sorry."

Lobelia asked, angrily, "Have you forgotten we were invited to a banquet with the king tonight?"

"No, but I got distracted. I met one of the royal guards, a nice man," she answered. "He was very helpful."

Lobelia wanted to know, "Did he tell you anything about Your Majesty? Oh, I can't wait to meet my husband!"

Uncle Bilbo reminded her, " _Future_ husband. And you may still refuse the courtship."

"Why would I do that? I hope it's a short courtship, because I can't wait to be queen!"

"For that to happen, first impressions are important," insisted Uncle Bilbo. "I want both of you on your best tonight. We cannot disappoint the royals or King Thorin."

Lobelia said, "If dwarves take a fancy on hobbit lasses after their king marries me, maybe we can fix you with one of the princes, dear cousin. They look pretty… for dwarves, I guess."

"And leave Uncle all alone in Bag End?" Bena smiled. "I wouldn't want to do that."

Bilbo said, "Oh, you don't let your old uncle stand in the way of your happiness, dear Bena. I just want you to be happy, be it with Fíli or Kíli or with any other lad from Erebor or the Shire."

"But I am happy, Uncle," she guaranteed. "This has been such a wonderful trip, and we're living so many adventures!"

Lobelia said, "Well, let's not have too many adventures before I have a chance to meet my future husband. Now hurry up, Verbena, don't make us look bad before the royals."

There was no cause for apprehension, assured Bilbo, as he escorted both ladies when Balin came for them. Bena had her green dress, and it agreed nicely with her brown eyes and blondish hair. Lobelia had a stunning blue one, in the colors of the House of Durin. Balin complimented both lasses and guided them to the banquet hall.

A guard opened the door, which was quickly filling with people, and Balin whispered to the herald. Then the man proceeded to shout to the whole hall, "The Honorable Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, his ward Verbena, and the Lady Lobelia Sackville!"

The whole room turned to them, and Bena wanted to hide behind Bilbo. And then a voice shouted, "Mister Boggins!"

Bena saw her uncle smile as few times before as the two familiar young dwarves in rich attire ran to them.

"Oh, lads!" Bilbo greeted them. "So did you catch up with the evening outing?"

"Yes," said Fíli. "But we missed you and Mistress Verbena."

"Just Bena, please," asked the girl. "And I am sorry I missed the outing, but I heard there was a library..."

Kíli laughed, "Oh, it seems your niece has a lot in common with you, Bilbo."

Uncle said, "I am afraid my bachelor manners have rubbed off on Bena, Kíli."

She said, "I like to read. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see that amazing library."

"Oh Mahal," said Fíli. "I bet Ori loved you."

"He was very nice and helpful."

Kíli said, "Mother and Lady Lobelia made quite an appearance at the market today."

Lobelia blushed demurely, and Fíli said, "Oh, here come Mother and Uncle."

The king!

Lobelia flushed in expectation, and the herald announced, "The Princess Dís and Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the mountain!"

The whole hall kneeled, except for the princes. Kíli said, "You don't have to kneel, Master Baggins. You are _Khazâd_ - _bahel_. "

Bena recalled what her uncle told her: Thorin gave him an official title of Greatest Friend of All Dwarves. Apparently Bilbo had forgotten that. Verbena kept her head down and then she heard a familiar deep voice greeting, "My dear Bilbo...!"

"Thorin, old friend!"

Several things happened at once.

Verbena saw as her uncle embraced a tall dwarf who was beside the Lady Dís, and said dwarf had an exquisite crown on top of his head, and then the crowned dwarf was smiling at her uncle, but she recognized said dwarf as the guard she had met a few hours ago up on that rampart. And then Bena's brain stopped and her heart raced.

The guard was not a guard.

The guard was the _king_.

Nobody less than King Thorin himself.

Bena asked the Green Lady to open up a hole in the mountain to swallow her, from sheer embarrassment. She was bowed and kept her head down, trying to hide it when the Lady Dís introduced, "Brother, let me introduce you the graceful Lady Lobelia and her cousin Verbena."

The king took Lobelia's hand and kissed it, greeting, "My lady, welcome to Erebor."

Bena's heart rate accelerated dangerously when she heard the man's voice to her, "And here you are, Mistress Verbena. I hope you don't think poorly of me, but you left in such a hurry that I couldn't set the record straight and introduce myself properly."

Bilbo was astonished, "You two met before?"

Bena was red as a beet as she tried to answer, "It was a misunderstanding…"

The king tried to diffuse the tension, "I am afraid somehow Miss Verbena found my private balcony, and then she mistook me for a royal guard."

She was mortified, even more because King Thorin seemed to find the whole situation very funny, and she tried to explain, "I didn't mean to offend Your Majesty…"

Said Majesty was thoroughly amused, smirking, "That much was very clear, child, don't you worry."

Bena was not happy to be made fun of, and said, her blood boiling, as sometimes Bagginses are prone to do, "Then perhaps it would have been nicer if Your Majesty had come clean right from the start."

The Lady Dís turned her eyes on Bena, who flushed again, though this time for different reasons. And the king bowed, seemingly chastised, "Peace, Miss Verbena. I stand by my word. You are very welcome to enjoy my private balcony anytime."

Still miffed, Bena curtsied stiffly, "That is mighty generous of you, Your Majesty."

There were a few diplomatic smiles, and Bena flinched when she saw Lobelia's eyes sparkling in fury that her future fiancé had words with her prior to their meeting. Bena knew she'd be hearing a lot when they reached the privacy of their rooms.

They proceeded to be seated: the king was between Bilbo and Lobelia, Bena was beside Bilbo, the Lady Dís beside Lobelia and Fíli and Kíli by Bena's other side.

During the whole banquet, Bena avoided looking at the king, still mortified at the whole affair. Both Kíli and Fíli distracted her, but her mind kept coming back to her embarrassment. Bena hoped she didn't jeopardize Lobelia's courtship.

Since she was so keen on avoiding King Thorin, Bena never realized that every time the king addressed Bilbo, his eyes searched for Bena. Then he'd turn to Lobelia, smile and look back at Bilbo, trying to catch Bena's eye.

When the banquet was over, and everyone retired, Bena knew she had to have words with her cousin. She waited until they were in their rooms to say, "Lobelia... I'm sorry."

She was cross, but she wasn't aggressive when she asked, "I am mad you met him first, but why are you apologizing? It was not your fault."

"I know, but I was harsh to him before dinner," said Bena. "He might be angry."

Her uncle tried to calm her down, "Thorin was jesting. It's good to know he finally developed a sense of humor. So, Lobelia, what do you say?"

"I say Bena is not to blame, uncle," said the older girl. "She couldn't possibly know that man was the king."

"No, I mean about Thorin. What do you think about courting him, now that you met him?"

She shrugged in a nonchalant way, "He's fine, I guess."

"Fine?" Bena was appalled. "He is much more, I guess. Cheer up, cousin. He does not walk with a cane, and he is neither deaf nor toothless. Right?"

Bilbo looked at the girls, who were smirking at each other. "What are you two talking about?"

The girls exploded in laughter, remembering their previous conversations about Lobelia's fears on Thorin being an old and decadent dwarf. When they shared this with their uncle, Bilbo also laughed heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning when all three hobbits were flinching and cringing at the scene before them. Even Bilbo said, "I did not remember this being this violent."

They were in the audience area of the combat practice pit. King Thorin and the Lady Dís were out of their royal garbs and into practice gear, fighting their sparring.

Bena's eyes were wide and riveted at their graceful, swift and powerful moves. Dís had more speed than strength, delivering sword blows with accuracy and efficiency, dressed in a plain tunic with fitting pants and a simple skirt. Her brother, the king, had only a pair of loose pants and no shirt, displaying chiseled muscles as he swung the axe at his opponent, another tall dwarf with a bald head and tattoos over his skin.

Lobelia whispered to Bena, "By the Green Lady, Bena, I think we spoke too soon."

"Why?"

"Look at the king: he is deformed!"

"What? Where?"

The intended queen looked disgusted. "Those muscles can't be natural, cousin! Something must have happened to him."

Bena smiled. "Don't worry, Lobelia, everything is fine. Uncle explained to me that dwarves are very proud of their physical prowess. Their muscles are honed to this appearance. I think it's considered quite sexy."

Lobelia was unsure, "Do _you_ consider it sexy?"

Bena was about to consider an answer and then avoided it completely, "He is your fiancé. _You_ should be considering this question."

"But I don't know about those things. How do I know what is considered sexy for a dwarf? I'm a hobbit, and so are you."

"Yes," conceded Bena , "but I'm not _his_ hobbit. "

Bena grew pale all of a sudden, shocked by her own words. She could not say what was that disturbed her, but something sounded terribly wrong in that sentence. Lobelia stared at her. "Bena, you all right?"

She realized she was behaving strangely, and reassured, "Yes, yes. Let's pay attention."

Although Bena was still watching the combat practice, her mind was reeling and she still couldn't quite grasp the reason.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

The next days were filled with activities, so Bena didn't have a chance to go to the king's balcony - or to see said king. It seemed the monarch was too busy to spend time with his intended.

The chaperones were the Lady Dís and the young princes, although Bilbo took the ladies to his various meetings with the former companions of his journey to Erebor. Bena was delighted to finally meet those dwarves of whom her uncle told so many stories, but Lobelia got easily bored, only perking up when they planned trips to the market or the seamstresses.

All the time Bena was placed second on attention from the dwarves, although the Lady Dís and her sons were very nice to her. But Bena noticed that she became almost invisible to the people in the mountain. She heard the people whispering about "the king's intended" wherever Lobelia went, and "the hobbit hero" referring to her uncle. But it was rare that anyone mentioned her. When they did, it was as "Master Baggins's ward" or "the intended's lady in waiting". The later was the worst for Bena: she was not waiting on anything!

Even though King Thorin's absence served Bena well, for she didn't want to be laughed at again, it struck her odd. Shouldn't the king be spending time knowing his future queen? She mentioned it to Uncle Bilbo, discreetly and when Lobelia was not near. Her uncle said she shouldn't worry, that these things took time. But Bena could see his face creased with worry, and she frowned.

Her concern was back during a small gathering with the Lady Dís and her sons. The boys were becoming quite the company to the girls. Bena noticed the Lady, an accomplished hostess, paying attention to Lobelia, her future sister-in-law.

"Would you like another cup of tea, dear?" asked the lady.

"Yes, please, thank you," said Lobelia.

"So, have you thought about an appropriate date?"

"Date," repeated Lobelia inquiringly.

"For the wedding, of course," explained the lady. "A summer wedding would be lovely, since you hobbits love flowers so much."

Uncle Bilbo said, "First, we need to establish a proper courtship. Traditions must be observed."

"Yes, of course," said the lady. "Dear Lobelia, do you feel it's already time for a formal announcement?"

Bena saw her cousin falter, "Well... It's just that..."

"Yes?," prompted Dís. "Please tell me what is troubling you."

Lobelia was hesitant, and Bena encouraged her, taking her hand, "It's all right, cousin."

She didn't look up when she explained, in low voice, "I just wish I knew the king better."

The Lady Dís lifted an eyebrow and conceded, "This is a good point, dear, a very good point. I'll have to make sure my brother has more time to spend with you, so you can get to know each other."

Bilbo added, "With proper supervision, of course."

"Of course."

And in the next morning, after they had breakfast in their quarters, a servant came in with a great parcel.

"From the king to the Lady Lobelia," said the dwarf. "He invites all of you to meet him at the front gate."

Bilbo said, "We'll be there, thank you."

Lobelia opened the parcel greedily. Bena saw what it was and marveled.

"A coat?" Lobelia sounded disappointed.

Bilbo said, "It must be freezing outside. Better don my other coat. Bena, make sure you are warm enough."

"It is a fur coat, cousin!" Bena was awed. "So nice and warm...!"

Bilbo hurried them up, "Let's go, girls. It's not nice to keep people waiting."

And waiting they were: the king and Dwalin, the bald tattooed dwarf, were by Erebor's huge front gate.

"Good morning," greeted the king, with a small smile. "I am glad you could come."

Bena curtsied, and Lobelia said, "Thank you, You Majesty, for the lovely coat."

"It was my pleasure," he said, in a pleasant voice. "You will need it outside. Shall we?"

King Thorin offered his arm, and Lobelia blushed demurely before taking it. Bena tried not to roll her eyes at the dramatic antics of her cousin.

All thoughts about Lobelia disappeared from Bena's mind when she saw the outside of the mountain. Being cooped up for so many days took its toll on the girl, who was awed at the vast space opened before her, an icy wind blowing. There was a bit of ice on the ground, and some spots of it in the great river. The king led their small party to where a few trees stood with no leaves at all.

"When I was a child, this was a lush field, with grass and flowers," said the king. "Then the dragon came, and the land became ash. Now a few plants start to grow."

Bena asked, "Are there any flowers in the spring?"

"A few," was the answer.

"I love flowers," said Bena.

Lobelia remarked, "Every hobbit loves flowers. It's in our nature."

Uncle Bilbo suggested, "Perhaps a hobbit might help some flowers and trees to grow back."

Thorin asked, "What happened to that acorn of yours, Master Baggins? I mean the one you picked up in Beorn's garden. Did it grow?"

"It did indeed," he answered. "I think it's the biggest oak in the whole Shire."

Bena piped up, "And it took like forever to grow!"

Bilbo smiled, "Ah, the wonders of youth, when a dozen or so years is an eternity."

Bena flushed, embarrassed, and the king chuckled. She noticed the deep blue eyes and the way they seemed to smile along with his thin lips. Her stomach fluttered, and all Bena could think was how much of a stupid girl she could appear in the eyes of the mountain king. Why, if it were not for Uncle Bilbo, the dwarf could think he was marrying into a family of complete idiots!... At least, judging by the way he laughed at her, she could provide some comedy relief. Because there was some tension in that situation - that much Bena could tell.

After a while, Bena realized it was _really_ cold. She hunched a bit as King Thorin showed them the city of Dale, right next to Erebor, and did not see the two dwarves running towards them before Dwalin made a defensive posture. But the gruff, bald dwarf eased up as he recognized, "It's the lads."

"Wait! Wait!"

It was Kíli and Fíli.

"Uncle, you didn't wait for us."

The king replied, "It took you so long I figured you two had changed plans."

The young dwarves looked so chastised that Bilbo said, just to diffuse the tension, "It is so strange to see these fields now. Last I saw this place, things were quite different."

"Aye," said Dwalin gravely.

Always curious, Bena asked, "Why, uncle? What was here?"

"War, lass," said Dwalin, and Bena's brown eyes grew wide. "It was a great battlefield."

Her uncle added, "The Battle of the Five Armies, as it was called. A horrible thing."

Fíli recalled, "We had just taken Erebor back from the dragon Smaug. Others wanted our treasure. But then the orcs came."

Lobelia exclaimed, "Oh, I heard orcs are awful creatures!..."

Kíli agreed, "That much is true."

The king said, "Our people are sworn enemies of orcs. We fought terrible wars against them."

Bena asked, "Are there any orcs around these parts?"

Kíli answered, "Hardly any, because of our warriors. Only scattered groups, rogue ones without leaders. We are quite prepared to repel them, if necessary."

Bena asked, "Is that the reason you are all trained in combat?"

"Kíli is captain of the guard and Fíli is my heir, "said King Thorin."Both of them are military commanders. Or are training to be, at least."

Fíli recalled, "We trained your Uncle to use his sword. Maybe we could train you, too."

They all laughed, but Bena did not.

"Would you?" she asked. "Really?"

Fíli asked, "What, train you? Are you serious?"

"Yes, please. If my uncle agrees, and if it's not too much to ask."

Fíli and Kíli looked delighted, King Thorin was intrigued, Lobelia seemed horrified. Bilbo reminded, "Bena, this is not a plaything. They train for battle. You could get hurt!"

Bena said, shrugging, "I just want to know how it is to hold a sword properly."

Kíli reassured, "We would never let your cousin get hurt, Bilbo. She'll be safe."

"Please, Uncle Bilbo," asked Bena.

He looked unsure, and the king added, "Bilbo, I will personally forbid my nephews to let Miss Verbena hold a metal sword, so she can't get hurt. And Dwalin will be there. But the decision is yours, of course."

The older hobbit said, "Well... If you vouch for them, Thorin. All right, Bena: you may go _if_ you take care."

Bena squealed, "Thank you, uncle!"

Fíli asked, "What about Lady Lobelia? Would you like to learn a few combat moves, too?"

She looked horrified, "Oh, heavens, no. I'm afraid Bena is the adventurous one. But maybe I can watch, if uncle Bilbo doesn't object."

Kíli exclaimed, "This really is shaping up to be a lot of fun!"

A gush of cold wind stopped Bena from answering, and she shivered. It was clear to her that her warmest coat was no match for a winter in the north. It was a good thing they were coming back to the mountain, for she was already half-frozen, hunched and silent.

Bena's head was down, so she just heard a deep voice, "Please allow me."

A heavy cloak was placed in her shoulders, and before she could actually react, King Thorin walked past her, urging, "We'd better get inside now."

The group did just that, and Bena felt a lot of things during her short walk: the warmth and weight of the fur coat that trailed in the ground, and the scent of metal, leather, herbs and musk that should belong to the king himself. King Thorin had put his own coat on her shoulders.

She tried not to dwell on that, and once back inside the mountain, she promptly took the coat off, and curtsied, embarrassed, "Thank you, You Majesty."

The king offered a small smile and turned to Lobelia, nodding, "I regret that now I shall take my leave of you. Official affairs wait for me. Maybe my sister-sons could start training young Miss Verbena, right now. It would help me feel I am not neglecting my hobbit guests."

Kíli turned to her, "Would you like that?"

"Yes, of course!"

The king looked contented. "I'll leave you to it, then." He kissed this intended's hand as he took his leave. "Lady Lobelia, Master Baggings."

With a bow, he turned his imposing figure and left. Fíli and Kíli took them to the training pit. And then it was Bena's turn to train with swords while Lobelia and Bilbo watched. It was almost two hours until she admitted being extremely tired, but happier than she had ever been since arriving in Erebor.

And unknown to all of them (except for Dwalin) King Thorin watched the proceedings from afar, Balin at his side. The old adviser was surprised to see a glint in the eye of his king that he had never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

It took just a few days until another invitation for a gathering came from the king. This time it was inside Erebor, and the Lady Dís said it was fortunate, for nobody knew the mountain as well as Thorin himself. Lobelia was extremely anxious and agitated, because she thought it was taking too long to officially announce their engagement and courtship. Bilbo made his best efforts to lower the expectations. They were to go to the Cave of Stars, since the lower level mines were considered not safe for hobbit lasses, much less the king's intended.

Bena's efforts with swords made her spend a lot of time with the princes. She found that good, since it would sway her from the balcony, where she could stumble upon the king and, perhaps, humiliate herself once more.

The excursion began early in the morning and, to Bena's relief, it included Kíli and Fíli, besides the ever-present Dwalin. Everyone was dressed casually, and in high spirits.

"You will love the cave!" said Kíli.

"It is quite pretty," added Fíli.

King Thorin held a torch and guaranteed, "We are almost there."

Bena noticed the lack of people. "Is it abandoned?"

"Not in the least, said the king. "Actually, it becomes quite crowded in the summer. Families come here to spend times of leisure."

"It's quite popular," offered Fíli.

Soon Bena knew why it was deemed so pretty: there were torches in the walls of the huge cave and they high lightened hundreds of tiny points of light. They all looked up, in wonder. The torch held by King Thorin added to the effect and to Bena's amazement.

"It is just so beautiful..." she whispered.

She couldn't help but look up and gaze at the myriad of scintillating points, mesmerized. She noticed movement beside her and found Thorin looking at her, smiling at her amazement. Bena blushed and turned to the walls, avoiding his gaze.

"Are these diamonds?" asked Lobelia.

"No, it's a special gem that can only be found in these caves."

Bilbo said, "I bet the jewels made from them are extremely valuable."

The king proclaimed, "They are not worth a bronze coin."

Lobelia asked, "What? How is that?"

"This gem as a special quality: when it is extracted from the stone and brought into the light, it loses its properties and becomes a dull, grey rock. It can't be used to build pieces of jewelry."

Bilbo was awed. "It's amazing."

"Nobody can explain it," said Kíli. "It's just the way that it is."

"Isn't it awful?" lamented Lobelia. "All those beautiful gems, and there can be no jewels."

Bena told her, "I think it's lovely that they can't be pulled away from the stone. It forces people to be here and see how much more beautiful they can be all together, in their natural home. Just like flowers. Remember?"

Fíli repeated, "Flowers? I don't understand."

Bena explained, "When we were little children, we used to pick up flowers from the neighbor's garden, or even our own. It took me a while to understand how much prettier the flowers were if they stayed in the garden or in a flowerpot, and not on a vase. I think this gem is quite the same."

Bilbo smiled, "That's a very interesting way to put it, my dear."

King Thorin was smiling, and Bena felt easy on her heart. This time she was not going to be the fool.

She did miss the glint on the king's eye. Dwalin did not.

The second part of their outing was a trip to the markets. Fíli told Lobelia, "With the winter, the sellers are about to leave Erebor. They should be trying to sell all merchandise."

Bena said, excitedly, "Then it should be possible to strike some good bargains!"

Lobelia observed, "Last time we went to the market you were not so keen to peruse the stalls, cousin."

"You know I don't believe in going shopping to find things to buy," explained Bena. "I go shopping to buy things I need."

"And what could you possibly need?"

"A warmer coat, and perhaps some woolen yarn to knit a scarf."

The king said, "I am sorry the winters here in the north have affected you so hard, Miss Verbena."

Kíli offered, "Miss Lobelia looks more adapted. She will do fine living in the mountain."

For the first time, Bena saw a small trace of disgust in her cousin. It was a fleeting expression, and it lasted merely seconds before she resumed her lovely features. Bena frowned, yet mentioned nothing.

Fíli was right: the market was full of merchants, and they were quite anxious for customers. There were even some vendors of the race of Men.

Bena could hear dwarves whispering about "the king's intended" and "the hobbit beauty that stole the heart of the king". For the first time, she almost felt at home: apparently, gossip was much appreciated in Erebor as it was in the Shire.

The fur traders were more than eager to be of service to the royal party. While Bena and Bilbo hagged about coats (they had to look for a child's size), Lobelia wandered off in stalls of rich silks and other fine materials. And then it happened.

There was a man's loud laughter, and Bena saw Dwalin drawing both his axes, Fíli had a knife towards a man and Lobelia was behind the prince, at the verge of tears. King Thorin had been beside Bilbo, and ran to the confusion. Bena and Bilbo went after him.

Thorin's deep voice boomed in the crowded market. He sounded livid, "What is going on, in Durin's name?"

Dwalin answered, making his contempt plain, "These men were disrespectful towards your intended, my king."

The man lost all color in his face, repeating, " _King?!_ I didn't know that! I did not mean-"

The bald dwarf was not moved, "Did you know your offense might land you a death sentence?"

The men paled even further, "W-we didn't mean anything by it! It was an innocent comment!"

Argh!

Without thinking, Bena stepped on his foot with all her strength, and the man yelled. Then she said, not sorry at all, "Ops! Sorry! This was an _innocent_ stepping. I didn't _mean_ anything by it!" Some nearby snickered, but Bena was serious and asked Lobelia, "Cousin, are you hurt?"

"No, just my pride," she said, shaken. "But Mr. Dwalin helped me out. Thank you very much, sir."

The bald dwarf bowed deeply to Lobelia, and then asked the king, "What are your orders, my lord?"

King Thorin inhaled slowly, then his deep voice came clear and angry, "Ban him from Erebor, so he can learn how to treat ladies properly."

Dwalin yelled, "You heard him, scum! And be glad you're leaving in one piece!"

As Dwalin was herding the scared men away, Bilbo turned to their cousins and asked, "Girls, are you all right?"

Kíli said, "Perhaps you would like to cut this trip short."

Bena cringed. For the first time, she was really enjoying an outing with the king and his nephews, and it would be cut short. She just couldn't catch a break. But to her surprise, Lobelia said, "There is no need, I don't want to spoil anyone's fun. We can continue it, if it's all the same to you."

Bilbo asked, "Are you sure, honey?"

Lobelia was looking at Dwalin, who was expelling the men as fast as he could, before saying, "No, it's all right. Please, let's go."

Bena smiled and turned to see the king looking intently at her. She blushed and went back to her uncle, to resume the search for a warmer coat. And after all was settled with the fur traders, Bena saw a stall with herbs for tea. Her eyes sparkled.

Tea was one of her passions, and she missed it terribly, for they had no chance to sip some tea in Erebor. She went to the stall excitedly and talked to the vendor, eyeing a particular blend of dark herbs spiced up the cardamom and ginger. That would be lovely for a winter night!

Lobelia's voice interrupted her, "Bena, please!"

She asked the vendor to excuse her and went to her cousin. Bilbo said, "We're taking a small break as a form of elevensies. Would you care for a pastry?"

"Thank you, uncle, but I'm not hungry."

Fíli exclaimed, "Mahal be praised! This is the first time I ever saw a hobbit claiming not to be hungry."

Bilbo was devastated, "I tried to raise Verbena the best I could but she skips meals frequently. I was accused more than once of not taking care of her properly. See how thin she is?"

"It's not your fault, uncle", said Bena, trying to quell unpleasant memories. "You always say I'm not the usual type of hobbit."

"I have to admit," conceded Kíli "it's most unusual, from everything we know about hobbits."

"And that is very refreshing, "said Thorin. "Diversity breeds tolerance and respect."

Bena was impressed, because she always thought dwarves were a secluded race and disapproved of other races. Or perhaps it was just King Thorin's beliefs. After all, he was the one marrying outside his race.

He puzzled her most of the times.

It took a while to end the snack time. After that, Bena went back to the herbs vendor, but he has just sold the last of the tea she liked so much. She was disappointed and got a small bag of sleeping herbs instead.

They came back to the royal wing, and Lobelia said coyly, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I had a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

Bena felt confident enough to say, "Thank you for showing us the cave, Your Majesty. It was beautiful."

Lobelia said, "And thank you, Master Dwalin, for defending me."

The gruff man just nodded, and Lobelia giggled. By that time, Bena caught the arrival of Balin, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could. The king bowed, "I'm sorry, but my kingdom waits. May we do this again, soon?"

Bilbo was all for it, and so it was settled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, right after the training session with Dwalin, Bena grabbed a book and some of her courage. She planned to go to the king's balcony. Since it was the middle of the day, it was highly unlikely the king was in his balcony.

So she climbed the stairs, still uneasy. When her eyes caught the magnificent scenery, though, she was so happy that she forgot all thoughts of the grumpy king.

It was a cold, clear, crisp day. There was not a breeze in the air, which was good. She saw Dale, and even the lake, further ahead, beneath the bluish sky.

The sun was weak, and the faint warmth crept to Bena's cheeks like a slow and gentle kiss. She closed her eyes, turning her face to the sun.

A voice came out of nowhere.

"So you came at last."

The king's deep voice took Bena completely by surprise, and she yelled, threatening to lose her balance and fall from the rampart.

"Oh!"

Strong hands grabbed her arms and Bena felt her body connecting to the solid mass that was King Thorin's chest, and the deep voice sounded near her, "I got you."

It was just a moment, too quick, and Bena heard the calm and reassuring voice, but her heart was racing from fear of falling, and she realized was totally in his hands, gasping.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "I had no intention of startling you."

Bena blushed. "I am sorry, I was distracted."

"That much is clear." He smiled at her, and his blue eyes seemed to sparkled in the sunlight. "Are you all right now?"

She looked right in his eyes and answered, "Yes, er, yes, I am fine. Thank you."

The king was still holding Bena, for a bit longer than she expected, and she raised her eyes, to find him only inches from her face, eyes bluer than the sky. Something inside her found that somewhat awkward and yet so _right_. But the awkward part must have showed, because King Thorin suddenly seemed to come to his senses and let her go, a bit embarrassed.

He confessed, "I was afraid I had chased you away from this balcony."

"Away? Why?"

"You never showed up after we met, even after I gave you leave. I thought you might be angry at me. If that is the case, please forgive me. I never wish to hurt you in any way."

Bena found out she was a little hurt. So she asked, "Why didn't you let me know you were the king when we first met?"

"I was going to do that, but you left in such a hurry I had no chance. But mainly, because it was such a golden opportunity to hear about myself, I couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist? I don't understand."

The king explained, "I don't have many opportunities to hear sincere, candid opinions about myself. Being king, people tend to soften all my shortcomings. People fear raising the wrath of kings, so they tend to overlook those shortcomings. And you used a word… cantankerous, right?"

Bena blush deep red, and stammered, "Er... Y-Your M-Majesty, I didn't…"

King Thorin interrupted her, "You needn't apologize, for you have done nothing wrong. "

"But I might have offended you, even without meaning to do so."

"Tell me honestly," he asked. "Had I told you my true identity, would you have talked to me the same way you did?"

She admitted. "Well... No."

"See? Besides, I was not offended. I actually... " He hesitated. "Well, you said you had concern for my feelings. I found your words about me very sweet. "

Her blush deepened. The king observed, "Your uncle raised you well."

"I was lucky Uncle Bilbo took me in."

"I figured you were very young, for he told me you were a babe when you lost your parents."

"That's true, but I did not go to him as a baby." King Thorin frowned, and she explained. "I went to an aunt, my father's sister. She was my only relative; there was no one else to take me. She was an old spinster who didn't like children, and she treated me badly."

"Really?"

"I was not allowed all eight meals like any other hobbit, and I couldn't tell anyone either," Bena said, head downcast. "My aunt pointed out that I had food and clothes, so I could not complain of doing chores. I didn't realize those chores were actually heavy work not fit for a child. Uncle Bilbo had to explain these things to me."

Bena tried to avoid the tears, but her eyes always watered with gratitude for the kindness Bilbo had shown that poor orphan.

"So Bilbo saved you from that hag, then?" asked His Majesty. "Took you away from her?"

Now they were seated in the stones, Bena's book forgotten when she answered, "Oh, no, she died. I was still a young girl, without a close relative to take me in. Bilbo's father was a distant cousin of my father, and that made us cousins. And he was the only one who said yes. So he took me in, and he taught me to love books and adventures, but I had never dreamed I would actually travel away from the Shire and see so many fascinating things!..."

His smiles were like a permanent fixture in his face, and Bena decided she enjoyed it. He observed, "I am glad you are enjoying your stay in Erebor."

"Perhaps I could visit sometime."

"Visit?"

"After your marriage to Lobelia, maybe I could visit sometime, with Uncle."

His smile faltered. "Yes, of course... after the marriage."

Bena noticed some hesitation on the king. Could he be having second thoughts about the marriage? Normally, she'd ask him about it, but for the first time she felt at ease with him, so she decided not to spoil it.

Bena commented, "And Kíli and Fíli are so nice I fear I'm getting them away from their duties."

Thorin said, "Dwalin said you begin to show real progress with the sword."

"He did?" She was surprised. "How nice of him. I hoped that Lobelia would get along and begin to train, too, since it's so important in your culture."

"She's not obliged. In the old days, though, if she disputed my claim over her, she could settle it in a duel."

Bena's eyes went wide. "A duel?" she repeated. "Between a man and a woman? Is that fair?"

"Remember dwarrowdams are trained in combat since they are dwarflings. Don't think I could easily win over my sister."

"The Lady Dís is awesome!" exclaimed Bena in admiration, and King Thorin looked surprised. She blushed. "Well, I think she is. Not only is she elegant and feminine, but she is also fierce and brave. All women should be like her."

He laughed quietly. "I'll make sure she hears that. It should amuse her endlessly. Why don't you ask her to train combat with you, girl to girl?"

"Yes! Maybe we can convince Lobelia to join us."

He said vaguely. "Yes... Maybe."

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun slowly crawling towards the east. It was peaceful, but Bena noticed the king was lost in thoughts, and they were not pleasant, judging from his features. She broke the silence, "I think it may snow later."

"Yes... " Suddenly King Thorin changed his attitude and turned back to being the stern monarch. "I shall return to my duties. Please stay as long as you want, but watch out: the embattlements are treacherous during snowfall."

"I will." Bena smiled at him, and he smiled back. "It was nice talking to you, I enjoyed it very much."

He looked relaxed, and his voice sounded deeper, "It was my pleasure."

"Thank you so much for everything... Your Majesty."

His features darkened quickly, and he nodded stiffly to say, "Well, good day, Miss."

And with a hiss, he turned, twirling his long fur coat, and left swiftly. He looked so annoyed, and it left Bena what had she done wrong _this_ time.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Prompted by her brother, the Lady Dís asked Lobelia and Bena to a friendly training for girls only. Lobelia declined to fight, but watched from the audience, alongside Kíli, Fíli and Dwalin. They all looked to be having the best fun - except for Dwalin, as usual.

Bena found out the king was not exaggerating about his sister's talent in combat. Although she was not as vigorous as her training with Thorin, the Lady Dís gave Bena a good and proper workout. The girl was awed, and her sons were mostly amused.

After the training, the lady told the girls they would have a dinner party with the top ranking officials of the kingdom. When they came back to their quarters, Lobelia saw cause for excitement, "Cousin Bilbo, I think this dinner is important."

"You are right, Lobelia," he confirmed. "King Thorin is going to announce officially the courtship."

She squealed, "I am going to be queen! At last, the recognition I deserve!"

Bena asked, "Is that right, Uncle? They only met thrice!"

Bilbo said, "Apparently, dwarven courtship has other rules. I am still your chaperone, though. You two are not allowed to be alone, but now you can exchange the traditional gifts."

Bena was curious, "What are those?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps we can ask Lady Dís about traditional dwarven courtships. We are to obey their tradition, after all."

Bena asked, "Why? Lobelia is a hobbit. Why can't it be a hobbit courtship?"

"Bena," Bilbo explained patiently, "Thorin is a direct descendant of Durin, considered the father of his entire race. It would mar him politically not to follow the strictest tradition. Lobelia will be expected to be the perfect wife, or it will reflect poorly on Thorin's ruling."

Lobelia grew a little pale, but she nodded tensely. Bena shrugged, "Lobelia, cousin, you are the perfect person for this job: politics is so complicated!"

"Yes, it is," she said quietly. "Like a beautiful, gilded cage."

Bilbo said, "Verbena, you should help your cousin. Lobelia should look her best for this party."

"Of course, Uncle."

There was a knock on the door, and Bilbo answered it. He came with a parcel and handled it to Lobelia.

"It's for you: a gift from Thorin."

She shrieked and read the small card, "For Lobelia, a gift I hope will be the first of many - Thorin Oakenshield."

It was a flower. In fact, it was a metal flower, sculpted in a material none of the three could identify. The petals were made of red gems and its leaves were fashioned in deep green gems, thanks to the amazing craftsmanship dwarves were famous for. It was a mesmerizing piece and Bena admired it in awe, until Bilbo said:

"Oh, I got a new handkerchief, wonderful! There's something in here for you as well, Bena."

"Me?" She was surprised. "What is it?"

"Well, open it and you will know!"

A small card read "Thorin Oakenshield", and the parcel contained a simple metal tin. She opened it and marveled at the heady scent of tea and spices, including some cardamom. She recognized the tea as the same blend she had enjoyed so much at the market, but couldn't buy it because the vendor ran out of it.

How could His Majesty have known?

"That is so thoughtful," smiled Bilbo, showing his new handkerchief. "Gifts not only to his intended, but her family as well. Isn't it, girls?"

Bena gazed at the small card with only two words and replied very distractedly. "Yes, Uncle... Very thoughtful."

Lobelia called her, excitedly, "Come on, cousin! Help me get ready! I want to look my best at the dinner party!"

NEXT: The engagement party.


	6. Chapter 6

The function was hosted by Lady Dís, so it was nothing short of a perfect affair. Bena could have sworn she had never seen so many beards, braids, jewels and gold together. It was a good thing she put on her best clothes, she thought, for it was a formal dinner — a _very_ formal dinner.

As soon as they arrived, their names were announced and they were seated. This time, though, Lobelia was at the high table, right next to the king (who had not arrived yet), while Bena and Bilbo were surrounded by Council officials and their families. Even Balin was at the high table. The only person they knew in the whole table was Dwalin, who, as they knew, was not such a great conversationalist. Actually, Dwalin's eyes were everywhere, focused on his task of guarding his king.

Then all guests stood up, for King Thorin had arrived with the Lady Dís. They marched regally to the high table and they took the seats in either side of Lobelia. Before sitting down, the king took Lobelia's hand and kissed it briefly. As usual, Lobelia blushed demurely. Once the king was seated, the whole hall followed.

Bena felt increasingly disturbed, as if feeling something terribly wrong. She turned and saw her uncle twitching his nose. She knew for a fact Bilbo only did that when he was worried.

Coming to think of it, lately Bilbo had been twitching his nose a lot. Bena had been so excited with this trip, everything was so new and different, and she didn't realize what was going on with Bilbo. Only now Bena took notice that her uncle had been tense since arriving to Erebor.

"Uncle," she whispered, "what's wrong?"

He looked at her, and there was honesty in his eyes. "I guess we have to wait and see."

Bena didn't quite understand what he meant by that. It became clear to her that she'd have to question him about this sooner or later. But not in that particular moment, in front of all these dwarves, who obviously looked quite happy at their king's engagement.

As dinner progressed, Bena and Bilbo answered a few questions about the Shire and Lobelia herself. Gossip among dwarves was a quite frank activity, and they were quite keen to say nobody expected them to produce an heir, with Fíli being Crown Prince and many traditionalists would oppose the Line of Durin being mixed with other races. If the hobbits saw offence in those words, none said so. Bena was much too disturbed to pay attention to the gossip. Yet it escaped her the source of her ill-feeling.

Yavanna, she wished she could talk to Uncle Bilbo in that moment! He looked equally disturbed.

At the high table, Bena saw Kíli making huge gestures, smiling, and Lobelia laughing with a hand over her mouth, cheeks flushed — an effect of the wine, perhaps. It was not the first time Bena caught Lobelia looking at the tables, as if looking for something.

Or someone.

And then Lobelia's eyes captured something at Bena's table, but not Bena, not her Uncle Bilbo. It was a certain dwarf, a distinct dwarf quite hard to hide, with his enhanced height and menacing demeanor. Said dwarf, Bena finally realized, was not watching over his king, but eyeing back at the king's intended. Lobelia was interested in Dwalin.

The hobbit girl's heart raced. She could never have guessed that.

King Thorin turned to Lobelia and put her hand over hers. The lass smiled to his fiancé, but to Bena the smile now was forced, faked, a lie. Panicking, she did not know what to think or how to react. And it must have showed, because the dwarf sitting beside her refilled her glass of water, saying her cheeks were "too flushed" and she looked ill.

After taking a glass of water, Bena could grab, in her mixed emotions, the most present: rage. She was thoroughly angry at her cousin. How could Lobelia trick King Thorin like that? If she had feelings for Dwalin, why hasn't she stopped the courtship?

Her mind had all sort of thoughts sprouting at the same time. She was getting dizzy from them.

It was clear to Verbena that the poor king was doing everything to make the courtship work, and he was kind and thoughtful and courteous and he was not bad looking, with a lovely voice and deep blue eyes and Lobelia should be ashamed of herself for behaving like that, because King Thorin was lovely, the best man her Uncle had known, and Bena had to admit that as a young girl she developed a bit of a crush on him from her Uncle's stories, but then she grew up, and when she met Thorin in person he surprised her, because he was noble and kingly, and that little girl's crush turned out to be a bit of puppy love, not the sort of love she had for Uncle Bilbo, but a deeper love -

It was as if lightning had struck on her.

Love.

That was what she felt for King Thorin. It was not embarrassment (well, it was _now),_ not shame of her clumsiness. It was the stirring of love, something quite different from those silly feelings she had for Charlie Brandybuck or any other Shire boy. _This_ was love, that was mere attraction.

 _"_ _Nice going, Verbena. You are in love. Not only that. You fell in love with the bloody King Under the Mountain, Lobelia's fiancé."_

Why did she have to fall for her cousin's intended?

Feeling faint, Bena raised her eyes to stare at the high table. She looked intently at the new pair, soon to be wed. Lobelia and Thorin made such a beautiful couple: both had dark hair, pale skin and those beautiful blue eyes that looked as if hewn from veins of precious gems.

Verbena was not beautiful or lovely. She had fair hair and brown eyes, nothing remarkable. The royal couple would shine on, like beautiful gems, and Bena would go back to the Shire and fade away.

Lightning struck twice. This time it hurt.

Her feelings were still in turmoil when a voice irrupted from the crowd of dwarves, "A toast for King Thorin and Lady Lobelia! May their love be as eternal as the stones of Erebor! To the royal couple!"

There were cheers and dwarven blessings, and Bena tried to rise from the chair, acutely aware of the dizziness and faint feelings in her limbs. The noises of the cheering hall became background noises, the light of a thousand lamps faded away, and Bena could barely recognize her uncle's voice calling her name as she was surrounded by some sort of thick grey fog, which distorted the sounds and robbed her of any sense of reality.

Then lightning struck thrice, and Verbena Baggins saw nothing more.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Her reality was thick yet liquid: Bena felt as if air was pure mud. Before her eyes, she saw King Thorin, his attractive features tense, a frown in his face. Bena felt so grateful to dream about him she smiled in gladness, murmuring, "My king..."

King Thorin smiled back at her, and Bena felt as if a thousand suns had been lit. Even in her dreams, she was weak, but managed to whisper, "How I wish... you were real... my dear king... my dear, dear…"

"Mistress Verbena?"

Hearing her name in his lips was such a joyous occasion she sighed in sheer happiness. She shut her eyes for a moment and then she recognized her worried uncle's voice calling her name. But she let the grey blanket of unconsciousness cover her once more.

The next time Bena opened her eyes, reality seemed a bit more present. Her throat burned, and she croaked because her voice wouldn't come.

Bena felt her head being lifted and a cup was taken to her lips. She took a few sips of dear, fresh water, and felt relief to her sore throat. When she managed to open her eyes, she finally saw someone familiar.

"Lobelia...?"

Her cousin sighed nervously.

"Oh, Bena...! We were so scared!..."

She rose and tried to get upright, asking, "What happened...?"

"You passed out stone cold in the middle of my engagement party, that's what happened! Oh, Bilbo was so worried...! Thorin called the royal healer, Óin, to take care of you."

Bena was still dizzy.

"I'm sorry..."

"Needless to say, the party ended right there. You're lucky Master Dwalin was at your table and took you to the infirmary."

Bena was getting tired.

"I didn't mean... to ruin your party..."

"But what is the matter with you?" asked Lobelia. "You are burning up!"

"A winter fever, that's all..." Her eyes refused to stay open. "I am so tired..."

Lobelia said, "Don't fall asleep again! Uncle Bilbo wants to see you awake."

But Bena was already fading away, "Sorry..."

Lobelia called out her name, but that was the last thing she remembered before sleep claimed her again.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

It turned out Bena slept for a whole day before her fever ran out. Her uncle's eyes were moist when she told him she felt fine, although still a little weak.

Lobelia stood by her bedside most of the time. As Bena grew stronger, she had time to think about everything that happened in the engagement party. And she also realized the circumstance of Lobelia's closeness provided plenty of opportunities to confront her about her engagement situation. And she chose the direct approach.

"Lobelia, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Master Dwalin."

The older girl averted the eyes and tried to look casual, "What about him?"

"You know what I mean."

"I am quite sure I don't." Lobelia tried to look calm. But it was harder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bena hissed angrily, "You were flirting with Dwalin during your own engagement party!... What a shame!"

Lobelia shrugged, "So what? It was just some flirting."

"Just...!" Bena was appalled. "Cousin, have you lost your mind? That can be seen as treason to king, and it can get you _beheaded!"_

She blanched. Bena went on, "Besides, Dwalin is also a king's cousin. Even if he returns your feelings, he will never acknowledge them, for he is sworn to protect his kin with his own life. Due to this oath, he can either loathe you or loathe himself. He is probably angry and confused now, Lobelia. If you really love Master Dwalin, please come clean."

Lobelia faced Bena pleadingly, "I want to be queen, Bena."

"You have always known this marriage was a political arrangement. Love was not a part of it."

"Who said anything about love? I just want to have some fun."

"Fun?!" The younger hobbit was livid. "You think the affections of a king is a _joke?_ This is a different culture. They don't take betrayal of spouses lightly even for lowly people, so you can guess how you would look if you betray their king."

Lobelia said, "You're just trying to scare me."

"I am trying to put some sense into your head."

"But the king is so boring," she complained. "All he does is talk about his deceased relatives who are portrayed in most of the tapestries."

"He is showing you his heritage, his culture. You will need to know this to be his queen. Remember what uncle said: most of these people never saw a hobbit before, so we are representatives of our people and the whole Shire. We must keep our best behavior!"

Lobelia paled and asked, "You didn't tell uncle about Master Dwalin, did you?"

"No, I'd spare him this shame if I can. But if you insist on this travesty much longer, I swear I will."

"All right, all right!" She looked miffed. "I will stop flirting with Mr. Dwalin. Happy?"

Bena sighed and took a tone much lighter, "No, I am not happy. I am worried, cousin. Are you sure you want to do this, Lobelia? Uncle says you can give up the courtship. But this will get harder, if you wait much longer. If you are not sure..."

"I am sure I want to be queen," reassured Lobelia with great sincerity. "But..."

She didn't finish the sentence, so Bena did, "But you are not sure you want to be _his_ queen, right?"

"Right..."

 _"Being his is all I want, and this I will never be",_ thought Bena bitterly, as tears started to fill her eyes. She was so angry!...

Lobelia noticed, "Your eyes are watering again. Maybe the fever's back."

Bena said, "Yes, perhaps."

"I will ask Master Óin for some bark tea. Don't move."

Lobelia left her alone, and Bena could finally cry for her unrequited and impossible love. It was ironic that the alliance between dwarves and hobbits rested on a marriage both parts were quite reluctant to enter. Bena would gladly marry the king, but she was not a part of this equation. From her point of view, the situation was not ironic: it was cruel. And the pain was getting a bit too strong. Eru, how could it pierce her heart so?

Master Óin came to see her, but ruled her red, watery eyes as a strong cold. More soup and rest was prescribed. Sweet Ori, the scriber, sent her a few books. Since Bilbo was busy tending to his sick ward, the king suspended the courtship until the chaperone was ready to accompany the betrothed couple. Bena felt even guiltier to be responsible for hindering Lobelia's engagement.

So, in the few days Verbena was sick, she thought about her choices, her real, feasible choices. She could mope and curse her luck, or she could be glad she was lucky enough to have felt love, such sweet pain. She was rational that way, thanks to her uncle. Bilbo had always made her think thoroughly about her choices, and crying for the impossible was not a choice — no matter how deep your wish were.

But Bena also knew affairs of the heart were not governable as such. Her heart could care less about her rational decisions; it would feel as it damn well pleased. So she knew there would be times like these: she'd cry and see the impossibility of things, and then she'd stop crying for a while.

But she'd never say a word. This secret was hers to keep.

However, her uncle was too perceptive not to notice her sadness. Bilbo saw the bags under her eyes, her sniffles, her sadness, and he worried.

Bilbo caressed her hair, as if she were a tween again, and asked, "My sweet Bena... What is wrong with you?"

She smiled feebly, "It's just too cold for me, I guess. Could we cut this trip short and go back to the Shire?"

 _"Please let us go home. Let us go away. Away from Thorin",_ she though, but daren't say.

If anything, Bilbo felt sadder.

"Oh, honey, you haven't heard, have you? Of course not, you were in bed."

"Heard what?"

"There has been a massive snowstorm, and all trails and roads are closed. We are snowed in. Nothing will pass until it thaws."

That was the last thing Bena wanted to hear. Her heart broke, and she sighed, "Oh, well. I guess we're staying, then."

"I thought you liked Erebor. You and the lads seemed to have hit it off."

"The lads?"

"Kíli and Fíli."

"Oh, they're fun. But I miss the Shire." Not entirely truth, but not a lie, either.

He smiled, "Yes, I miss it, too. I hope Hamfast is taking good care of the garden. If winter hit the Shire as hard as it did here, I'm afraid my tomatoes will be beyond hope."

Bena smiled, "Winter in the Shire will _never_ be this hard, Uncle."

"Perhaps it will. When you leave Bag End to marry, I will bet winters will get colder."

Bena shrugged, "Oh, come on, uncle. It won't be soon. We don't even know if it will come to pass. Remember Aunt Ruthie? She never got married."

"Don't speak to me of that horrible woman! Had I known how she was treating you, I'd' have taken you from her sooner! Besides, you will never be such a hag, much less a spinster. Not if that Brandybuck boy has something to say."

"Yes," said Bena sadly. "There's that Brandybuck boy."

"And you are sure none of the lads...?"He arched one eyebrow suggestively. "I mean, they are fine lads. They have asked for my permission to visit you."

"Uncle!..." Bena blushed a deep scarlet. "Kíli and Fíli are like cousins to me — if I had dwarven cousins, that is."

"Thorin told me you developed a deep admiration for Lady Dís."

"Well, it's true, uncle. She is a formidable woman."

Bilbo smiled at the girl. "While you were growing up, there were many times I felt bad for robbing you of a mother's presence. If I were a married hobbit, you'd have a proper mother."

"Oh, uncle, you know you were a mom and a dad to me, since I never met mine. And I am sure they would have been proud of how you raised this poor orphan."

Bilbo kissed her forehead gently.

"I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Now I want you to follow Master Óin's orders."

"But I am fine, Uncle. The fever's been gone since the night before last. I feel good, really."

"But it's cold out in the mountain. You could easily relapse. Rest some more."

Bena sighed, tired of resting and reading. She asked, "Where's Lobelia?"

"She is with Lady Dís, visiting the markets, of course."

"It is my fault she hasn't been with her intended."

"She seems fine with it. The king has expressed his wishes for your speedy recovery."

Bena blushed. "The king is very thoughtful."

"He has visited you, you know. You had a high fever, and mistook him for a dream."

Bena could feel such heat in her cheeks that should be turning her skin scarlet. She hid her face in her hands and moaned, " Oh, the shame...! I am so sorry, Uncle."

"Not to worry, dear. Thorin told me found it very endearing. He is quite fond of you."

 _"Yes, he probably thinks I am a stupid hobbit-girl, as endearing as a puppy,"_ she thought despairingly.

Then Kíli and Fíli came to visit her, and it lifted Bena's spirits very much. They said they missed her and their training sessions.


	7. Chapter 7

Fortunately, in just a few days, Bena was released by Master Óin, the royal healer. To celebrate her recovery, they were all invited to a dinner in the chambers of Lady Dís.

In these occasions, Bena would usually be placed somewhere near less important people, as Lobelia and Bilbo sat near the king, his sister and the boys. In this dinner, however, there was nobody besides the seven of them. There was one big table to accommodate everybody.

The arrangements, as usual, were quite well-thought. The king and Lady Dís asked about Bena's health, very happy that the girl was back and in excellent state. King Thorin looked very pleased and let her know that if there was anything she wanted all she had to do was ask. Bena's smile was frozen as she tried very hard NOT to think about the thing she wanted most: his smile.

Lady Dís asked Lobelia, "Tell me, my dear, would you like to accompany me in the inspection of the kitchens tomorrow?"

"The kitchens?" Lobelia repeated.

"The royal kitchens are responsibility of the Queen," explained Dís. "I am responsible now, but of course you will be in charge once you marry my brother."

Bena's eyes grew wide with excitement. Cooking was her passion, and the chance to visit royal kitchens was a real temptation. Before she said anything, though, the Lady Dís turned to her and invited:

"Perhaps you would like to join us, Mistress Verbena — if it's not too much of a strain on your health, of course."

"No, it's not," she answered eagerly, and then added, "I'd love to join you, thanks for inviting me."

Bilbo asked, "So the Queen has other responsibilities, too?"

"Yes, she sure does. The Queen Under the Mountain is also a ruler. She governs the private life and the well-being of her subjects, resolving family disputes, supervising kitchens and the apothecary."

Bena asked, "Is that what you do?"

Dís answered, "Yes, but I also handle all aspects of Erebor's Treasure. My brother thinks it's wiser to centralize finances with one person."

Bena nodded, but she knew the real reason why the king did not handle his folk's treasure. Thorin's family had a disease upon them: a gold sickness, a love for riches so fierce and jealous that they were driven mad by it. Bilbo had said it almost ruined Thorin when they took back Erebor from the dragon Smaug.

Bena's knowledge must have shown somehow because she instinctively turned to Thorin. He stared at her and _blushed_.

The blushing king looked so adorable that Bena's heart raced so fast she drank her whole glass in one big gulp. Only too late she found out it was not her glass of water, but Bilbo's, and it didn't contain water, but wine.

She coughed and lost her breath, and a big commotion erupted because they thought Bena was getting sick again. It took a while for things to settle down, and then it was Bena's time to blush. Fortunately, it was cheered as "the color is coming back to the lass". The king smiled and Bena's blush deepened.

Lobelia's sweet tooth soon demanded desserts, to which Bilbo and the princes gladly joined. A bit dizzy because of the wine, Bena ate just for politeness, but complimented the cook. Then Dís took Lobelia by the hand and led her to the mantelpiece of a huge fireplace in which fire roared.

Bilbo and Bena followed, and the lady showed a portrait. Bena recognized Fíli, as a boy; a young child that certainly was Kíli, and the lady Dís, beside a dwarf Bena had never met, but it was clear he was the father of the princes. They were all richly dressed and they all looked so happy. The painting was extremely well-done, and they were all very comely.

Bilbo asked, "So this is your family, my lady?"

"Yes, Master Baggins. Kíli was just a wee lad when this was painted; he couldn't keep still."

Bena was awed, "What a beautiful family, milady."

She smiled at the hobbit-girl, and caressed the picture, in a small voice, "It is, isn't it?"

Bena saw her eyes glistening and her fingers stroking the figure of her dead husband in the picture, and was desperate to change the subject. Fortunately, Bilbo had the same idea.

"So, Thorin," he asked "do you have any pictures of yourself?"

"Once I had many," answered the king somberly. "Now there is only one. It was done for the coronation."

 _"_ _The dragon!"_ remembered Bena. _"The dragon must have destroyed everything. What a pity."_ She half-wished to see pictures of a young Thorin, his black hair with no hints of grey and a face with no wrinkles.

"Mine was made in the Blue Mountains," said Dís. "I was so lucky to have it done. My husband died a few years after this."

Lobelia observed, "This picture is such a treasure."

"My most valued possession," confirmed Dís, and she leaned in conspiratorially. "I must show you a family heirloom. After all, you will be in it."

The older hobbit-girl was confused, and Bena suggested, "Is it a family tapestry?"

Dís raised an eyebrow, "No, it is not, but this is a very good idea. I should call a weaver. But I was talking about Durin's Axe."

Lobelia repeated, "Axe…?"

"Durin's Axe is an important heirloom of our family. All the important occasions are imprinted there: marriages, births, coronations, and so."

Bena exclaimed, "It must be very old, then."

"It is in our family for generations," answered the king. "It never left Erebor, and we recovered it when we reclaimed the mountain."

Fíli said, "It had to be updated. Extensively."

Dís smiled, "And another update is coming soon. When you marry Thorin, dear Lobelia, should be inscribed, too."

Kíli completed, smiling, "And you will be officially part of the family!"

Lobelia managed a smile, but Bena could tell it was weak and forced. Her heart became heavy, sensing her cousin was having serious second thoughts about the marriage.

"And where is this axe?" asked Bilbo.

"Here," said Dís. "Let me show you."

The lady went to a stone wall and hefted a heavy instrument that was mounted there. Durin's Axe was entirely made of metal, and it landed noisily in the dinner table.

They group gathered around the object to take a closer look at it. The dwarvish design was already familiar to Bena.

Lady Dís showed the markings.

"This is the symbol of the Line of Durin and these are older markings, such as my mother's victory in a duel and my marriage. Here's Thorin's birth. And those ones are more recent, my son's births: Fíli's first, and here is Kíli's."

Bena felt a shiver, because she missed the warmth of the fireplace. Bilbo noticed, "Are you all right, lassie?"

"Yes, just a bit cold... And tired."

King Thorin offered, "Come sit by the fire. It will be warmer."

Bena asked, "Do you mind, uncle?"

"Of course not," he said. "You should take care, Bena."

The king announced, "I'll keep you company."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I don't want to keep you from your guests."

He smiled at her and reasoned, "Aren't you a guest as well?"

And Bena had no answer to that. He took her by the hand and offered her an armchair by the fire. The girl asked, "Would you mind if I sit on the rug by the fire? I like it better."

King Thorin looked at her, an obvious question in his features. Bena reddened and explained, "I got used to it since I was a little girl. Uncle Bilbo used to put me by the fire and tell me a story so I'd fall sleep in the rug, and he'd tuck me in afterwards. Then I grew up and we'd sit by the fire, each one with a book."

The look he gave her was nothing less than adorable, and he asked, "And do you still lie on the rug?"

"Yes, it became a habit." She blushed again. "I am quite used to it."

"Have you enjoyed the library books?"

"Yes, Ori sent me some while I was sick. Most were of your people's history and legends. I enjoyed them very much."

"What did you like most?"

"I think it was the one about Ragni, the dwarf-lady who refused to use her talents as a jeweler to the mean sorcerer. That man was evil!"

"Because he turned her into a dragon?"

"No, he was mean because he told everyone the dragon guarded a treasure and a beautiful lady, and the man who killed the dragon could have both. So Ragni killed many men, until..."

The king completed, "Until she met Prince Nerfin."

"She fell in love with him and told him of the terrible curse the sorcerer put upon her. He also fell in love with her."

"And he decided to kill the evil magician to free her, so they could be together."

"Poor Nerfin!" exclaimed Bena. "He didn't know the sorcerer put a spell upon his own body to turn everyone who tried to kill him into a dragon. The evil man was killed, but the prince was turned into a dragon. Only then did he realize he could be with his beloved. So the two dragons lived happily ever after. I loved this story!"

"Why?" The king looked amused. "You are a romantic, I see."

"Well, I am a girl. But I loved it mainly because it tells a lot of your people: persistence, wit and resilience."

King Thorin stared her in admiration, "That is quite perceptive of you."

"I find your people fascinating," she confessed. "Of course, I have been listening to stories about your folk since I was a little girl."

"I hope you have not bored your boyfriend to death."

Bena blushed, "I don't have a boyfriend."

The king frowned, "But Bilbo said…"

She tried to act amused, "Oh, uncle!... He says he's afraid I may end a spinster, no marriage and no kids. He thinks there's a boy interested in me."

"And is there?"

She answered quite sincerely, "There may be, but I am not interested in any boy, Your Majesty."

And it was true. She wanted a man, a specific one, although she could not say that, of course.

The king seemed intrigued, "So, there is no one waiting for you back in the Shire?"

"You mean, aside from family? No."

"Won't you consider living here, then?"

The offer took her by surprise.

"Who, me? Oh, I couldn't...! I mean, I _could_ but-"

He proceeded, "You could help your cousin, being so knowledgeable in dwarven culture. And the meals are more to your liking, being only four times a day."

"I couldn't leave Uncle," she said, sincerely.

"Perhaps I can convince Bilbo to stay in Erebor."

"I wish you good luck with that, Your Majesty." Bena smiled. "Uncle loves his Bag End. And his garden. And his big oak."

The king conceded, "During our journey, he often voiced how much he missed his home."

Bena said, "Uncle always says helping your people get their home back was the second accomplishment of his life that he was proud of."

"The second?" repeated the king. "What is the first?"

Bena blushed, "He says it was raising me."

The king's smile was nothing short of lovely, and he observed, his voice even deeper, "He is right. He should be proud, very proud indeed."

Bena felt her cheeks heat, and she knew her face was probably scarlet. She tried to change the subject, "Could you please tell me about your quest? Uncle told me so many things... I'd like to hear a second opinion."

"Don't you believe your uncle?"

"Of course I do! I just want to hear it from you. For instance, the trolls. And the dragon! The wood-elves, the escape in the barrels..."

"Then it will be a long story," he warned. "Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

Bena got herself comfortable, just as if she were in Bag End, and answered, excitedly, "Of course! Tell me about the trolls. Did Uncle really trick them?"

"He did indeed. And it saved us all. You see, Dwalin was already in the spit roast, and they were arguing about the best way to cook us all. Bilbo even suggested the trolls take off our skin!"

Although tired, Bena listened carefully to the stories she knew so well, now told from a different point of view. King Thorin's voice was amazingly sweet and addictive, and the girl was enthralled. Bena didn't know how long they talked, but they could do that for hours, because they were having so much fun.

Both were so engrossed in what they were doing that none of them noticed the room becoming quiet. Eventually, they realized all the others were watching their interaction. Bena was surprised when her uncle said it was really late.

That night she went to bed really happy. Not only did she have the undivided attention of King Thorin but she also managed not to sound so stupid. It was such a progress.


	8. Chapter 8

Bena could barely contain her excitement about the visit to the kitchens. Her passion for cooking rivaled any hobbit's passion for food, and Bena could say this was the first time she was really looking forward to a visit in Erebor for other reason than spending time with the king.

She was not disappointed. It helped that the dwarf in charge of the kitchens was one of the 13 who were in the quest. His name was Bombur, and he was a jolly round red-haired fellow who was good friends with Bilbo. Bombur looked extremely pleased in showing them the kitchens, and how everything worked. In his opinion, although dwarves enjoyed food, not many of his folk were appreciative of the fine art that was cooking. Not as hobbits, he expressed.

Actually, the only excited hobbits about the kitchens were Bilbo and Bena. Lobelia, her arm linked with the king's, tried to pay attention to Lady Dís instructions about her future responsibilities. Bena noticed her cousin's efforts to make a good impression on her future subjects, but the truth was that she liked jewels and fashion more than cookery.

The Lady Dís was obviously amused by something Bena didn't know. The king looked amused by Bilbo's and her own delight about the kitchens. Eventually Dís ignored Lobelia and turned only to Bena to show the kitchens. Fíli and Kíli were intent on stealing snacks, and Dwalin... Well, who could tell what that dwarf was thinking? He just looked so angry all the time!

When the visit was over, the group split: Bilbo kept on talking to Bombur, the king and Lady Dís went back to their work, Fíli and Kíli invited the king's intended to watch them spar with Dwalin, and Bena went to the library for some new books on cooking.

Ori was excited to have requests, and Bena took a couple of books to their rooms. Then it occurred to her she had never seen such snow as they said Erebor was having. So she went outside — only this time she took Lobelia's coat, the one the king gave her as a gift. It was much more appropriated for that weather.

She was getting pretty good at navigating through the mountain. As she walked towards the main gate, she heard people gossiping about "His Majesty's hobbit-girl", and the pretty couple they would make in their wedding. Nobody paid any attention to Bena: she was invisible. As such, she heard the excitement of the people about their king.

When Bena passed through the main gate, her senses picked up a few things. First was the cold wind, so icy she opted to raise the hood in Lobelia's coat. The second one was the whiteness of the vast immensity before her, mixed with the greyness of the sky. The third thing that hit her senses was a feeling that the cold and the greyness would be very much a part of her life, regardless of the season. She could never act on her feelings for the king; and were she smarter, she would never have feelings for him in the first place. Alas, the heart cannot be ruled.

Still, Bena was satisfied. She had managed to spend some time with the king, and he looked joyful. All Bena could hope was that Lobelia made him happy. He certainly looked that way when near his gorgeous intended. And it hurt on Bena like hell.

She never noticed the tears gathering and falling. But they were hot. There was physical pain, too. Her chest was constricted, the air was too thin, her mouth blew wisps of smoke as she cried.

How could she be so young yet have such old feelings? Bena was a young but mature girl, and now she felt even older than the dwarf king, carrying the burden of unrequited love.

Could she ever love again? Somehow she doubted that, because the pain made her feel broken beyond repair, unable to ever be whole again. Why would the Valar be so cruel as to stir inside her such fierce desire that could never be quenched?

When Uncle told her the stories of the quest, Bena imagined the dwarf king an old, grumpy and important fellow, much aware of his own importance. Coming to Erebor, she imagined a boring old man. Not a majestic dwarf with such attractive features, imposing hair and velvet voice to match the impossibly blue eyes and charming smile that made her stomach churn as if a hundred butterflies lived inside it and her blood boil to the point her cheeks became scarlet.

And other parts of her body reacted, too. It was embarrassing and shameful, and completely non-respectable or proper. Oh, her uncle would be so ashamed of her sinful thoughts! But Uncle would never know, she thought, for she'd not commit these sins with no one but King Thorin. So, it was a lost cause.

Not every hobbit believed in having a One, that special person able to fulfill all the missing parts of someone's soul. Bena didn't believe in that, but she believed in love. Actually, she believed in a love so deep and devastating that it left permanent marks on someone's soul, marks so deep that the person would never be able to love the same way again. She believed her love for Thorin was _that_ kind of love. So, logically, Bena was doomed to never have someone for her.

One of the things that hurt Bena the most was the loneliness she felt. While growing up, she had the habit of sharing everything with her uncle, even things about boys. All the joys, all the concerns, all her doubts and problems – Bena always counted on Bilbo and knew he'd be there for her, like a real parent. She would love him forever for that.

But the bittersweet pain of her love for the king was a secret she'd have to conceal for her entire existence. If Bilbo found out about Bena's feelings, it would hurt him and it would hurt her. The tragedy was that there was nothing either of them could do. Bena would have to carry on with her life, unable to tell a single soul about the great wound in her heart.

Bena felt utter hopelessness. There were politics around the whole situation and Lobelia's feelings to consider. Surely Lobelia was not in love with King Thorin, but she had agreed in marrying him and she was the chosen one to cement the political arrangement between Erebor and the Shire.

If only Bena could dry those tears...

Well, she'd have a lifetime to do that.

There must be some way to disperse such depressive thoughts, Bena pondered. Maybe she should realize that things could be worse. Worse than that, for instance, would be if she agreed to marry some Brandybuck boy thinking that feeling was love. No, it didn't come near to what she felt for the king. Calling that love would be like calling a light broth a banquet. And she would have never known love, true love, life-changing love.

Lost in the very thoughts she was trying to dispel, Bena did not notice the approach of a guard. She heard the squeaky voice.

"Mistress hobbit?"

Bena was surprised to see a girl in soldier clothing, shyly addressing her.

"Yes?"

"You ought to come quickly to the infirmary," the soldier informed. "There's been an accident with one of your family."

Bena's heart almost stopped. She asked, "Who? What?"

"Sorry, milady, I don't know. They're expecting you."

Her mind raced faster than her legs as she came inside the mountain. Instinctively, Bena went to their set of chambers. She opened the door so quickly, still clad in the heavy coat, hood and all, and inspected the place. Lobelia's room was empty, and so was Bilbo's. Bena couldn't say if that was good and bad.

Bena was so scared, she shook all over. As she recalled the soldier girl said they were expecting her in the infirmary, she was taken by surprise as a tall dwarf barged inside, demanding, "Lobelia... Where is she? Please Mahal, please, let her be unharmed!"

It was King Thorin, and he seemed beyond himself. He strode past Bena, ignoring her and went to the rooms. He checked all of them, and turned to Bena. It seemed as if he was going to say something, but then he was surprised to realize it was Bena. Did he see the coat and assumed she were Lobelia?

The king's eyes roamed her body, up and down, as if inspecting it. He sighed quietly, and said, "I thought... They told me there had been an accident..."

Bena shrugged off the coat, saying, "I was told there was a hobbit hurt. Do you know who they meant?"

"No…" He looks confused. "I thought... Maybe..."

Bena was so anguished she paid very little attention to the king, "They told me they're at the infirmary. But I don't know how to get there..."

Then King Thorin seemed to shake off his confusion, and offered, "Please let me take you."

The infirmary was not so close to their chambers, so Bena followed His Majesty to the room. There she saw Bilbo, sitting in a chair, looking at a figure prone in a bed.

It was Lobelia.

Bilbo looked pale and broken, his hand on Lobelia's forehead. Bena ran to hug him, relieved, "Oh, Uncle...! You are all right!"

The hobbit smiled, "I am fine, lass. Your cousin is the one who needs help."

"But what happened?"

A different voice said:

"It was our fault! We're so sorry!"

Only then Bena noticed Kíli and Fíli standing there, both pale and distraught. Bena pleaded, "Tell me what happened."

Fíli said, "We were sparring and Miss Lobelia finally agreed to join us. And we were so excited!"

Kíli added, "Everything was great, but then she fell and rolled towards the rock wall. She hit her head and hasn't wakened since then."

Bena was horrified, "For the love of the Green Lady!... And how is she? Is she...?"

Bilbo said, "Oh, dear, of course not. Óin has examined her, and he said Lobelia will be fine. We just have to monitor her for fever. She is not at risk."

A wave of relief flooded over Bena, so deep she hugged her uncle and tried in vain to hold her tears, "Thank Eru...!"

Bilbo gave Bena small pats in her back to calm her down, as if she were still a little girl. Then the quiet, angry voice of King Thorin was heard, "Miss Verbena should not be the only one thanking the gods."

Bena had never heard the king so angry. She was so distraught she had forgotten completely he was there.

His wrath was towards the princes. Both were cringing at each word from their uncle. And he was not about to spare words.

"How could you let something like this happen? This is _Bilbo's_ cousin! He is our honored guest and a hero, not to mention a dear friend! And Miss Lobelia is my intended! Look at what it did to Miss Verbena!"

Fíli tried to say, "Thorin, we're sorry..."

He interrupted his heir with a snarl. "You better be, but not as sorry as you will be when your mother hears about this." Bena thought it was not possible, but they both paled even further. "If you act as irresponsible children, you will be treated as such!"

Kíli promised, almost in tears, "We will be here with our future aunt! Night and day! We shall not leave her side! Oh, we are so sorry! Please forgive us."

King Thorin was still seething, and Bena recalled how Bilbo told her about his moments of ire. She guessed the king would keep on his rant, but Bilbo said to him, "Thorin, it's clear the boys are sorry for what happened, even though it was an accident and, therefore, nobody's fault."

King Thorin insisted, "They have to take responsibility."

"If they visit Lobelia, while I take care of her, it will be fine."

"Yes, of course," agreed Fíli.

"Yes, we will!" added Kíli.

"And don't you shrink over your duties," warned Thorin.

"No, of course not," said Fíli.

Bilbo said, "Then it's settled."

"Except for one thing," said Bena. " _I_ will be the one who takes care of her, Uncle. I won't leave her side."

Bilbo tried to protest, "My dear lass, I am perfectly able-"

She interrupted, "Of course you are able, dear uncle. But I think Lobelia would me more comfortable to know she was cared by another lady, if you understand me."

All men were visibly uncomfortable, and Bena knew she had won the argument.

Thorin asked politely, "Miss Verbena, would you mind if I were to stay with your cousin for a while?"

The gentleness and care of his voice were a slap of unrequited love in Bena's face. She gathered as much kindness as she could and answered, "Of course not, Your Majesty. You are very welcome to stay as long as you wish."

So it was done. A bed was put there, but Bena hardly used it. She was by Lobelia's side, helping Óin or caring for Lobelia's health. The king was there sometimes, and these were so many times that Balin improvised a desk so he could keep up his paperwork. Bena found it harder to concentrate in Lobelia whilst King Thorin was working in the room.

Two days passed with no visible improvement on Lobelia's health. The hobbits began to get restless. Bena asked Óin, "Why won't she wake up?"

"She hit her head in stone," explained the old healer. "Her body needs time to absorb the trauma. A dwarf's body would handle it without complication, but hobbits are frailer."

"Are you sure she is all right?"

"I think she is, lass. But we will only know for sure when she wakes up. Maybe it will be soon, eh?"

The old dwarf patted her arm in sympathy and left, leaving her with the bed-ridden patient and the king, who was at the other side of the room, clearly absorbed in his work.

Bena's nerves were in shreds. She had to keep her spirits up for Uncle Bilbo's sake, but the truth was that the wait was eating her inside.

She resumed her position by Lobelia's side, only this time Bena was shaking. She was tired, she was scared, she was lonely and she missed the Shire so much!... What were they doing so far away from home? Why was she feeling so bad about a love destined to never be?

Tears fell silently by her cheeks, her chest constricted by doubt, fear and frustration. Bena could not reign in her emotions this time, so she cried as silently as she could.

"Don't worry, please." She heard concern in the king's voice. "Miss Lobelia will be fine, you'll see."

A red hot feeling emerged in Bena's chest, and she answered almost snarling, "Well, you better hope she will be fine, Your Majesty, since this is all _your_ fault!..."

He was surprised. Actually, Bena was also surprised at the pure anger she could her in her own voice. His eyes were wide, and he repeated, " _My_ fault...?"

Bena hissed, her face crisped by grief, "None of this would have ever happened if you didn't want a bride from the Shire. The Thain would have never sent us, Lobelia would have never come to Erebor and she'd never have fallen and hurt her head!"

The king's face clouded as if a storm was gathering and he answered, in a low, dangerous voice, "I did not order anyone to come to Erebor."

Bena was not intimidated, "Your Majesty must be inside this Lonely Mountain too long to believe a king's offer is taken as anything else but not an order. Refusals to king's wishes often end in war, death and ruin!"

"I would never impose that on you."

"And who would risk it? Who would be fool enough to go against the wishes of a king?"

King Thorin's face was even darker. He snarled, "You talk as if you think I had any choice in this matter, as if any of this is happening by my wishes."

"And how can it be _not?"_

The king paused, looking at her intently. Then he realized, "You don't know. Bilbo never told you... No one told you...!"

"Told me what?"

He sighed, his voice losing all the anger edge, "This trade agreement is our best hope of survival. You have seen how harsh our winters are, here in the north. The land still suffers from the abuse made by the dragon. Without enough food, we struggled, many were ill, mainly the elderly and the children. And last winter... we lost a dwarfling."

Bena's heart ached at that man, so important, so powerful, but unable to save his people from starvation. The whole situation took a different perspective in her head.

The king went on, now looking weak and weary, the powerful voice reduced to a plea.

"This agreement is so important, you see. It had to sealed with a contract as biding as could be. Nothing is more binding than a marriage. And it had be me, no one else would do. I... There was no choice. Not for me."

There was a pause, as Bena tried to absorb all this information. She said absently, "I... I did not know..."

Bena stared at him, pity in her heart for the powerful king, so desperate to save his people he'd sacrifice his own personal life. Only at that moment Bena could fully appreciate the sincerity in his words when he thanked her for considering his feelings. He had never expected that kindness from strangers. He tried to smile, "I should have known Bilbo would try to spare you this terrible knowledge. He is very thoughtful."

Bena felt horrible and ashamed. She pleaded, "I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I just...

He waved a hand, dismissing.

"You are just worried about your cousin, I understand that."

"I meant to say I am sorry you have no choice. A person ought to have some saying in his own wedding, don't you think?"

King Thorin shrugged, "In an ideal world, perhaps. Or perhaps it is one of the things over which kings have no say."

Bena confessed, "I really wish I could help."

"You have, actually. Your people have saved mine," he assured. "When you came, you brought produce and food that helped the whole mountain. This winter we won't starve at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Bena was still trying to absorb the impact of all the information the king told her. People in Erebor were starving! She meant to say something else, but the door opened. It was the Lady Dís. Bena curtsied:

"Milady"

She smiled.

"Hello, child. Brother. How is she?"

"There has been no change, milady," said Bena. "At least the fever is under control."

"She's not getting worse, so it's good." She smiled at Bena. "Brother, Balin has convened the Council. They're waiting for you."

"Very well." He grabbed some papers, then turned to Bena. "I'll be back."

She just nodded, and then he left. Lady Dís said, "I asked for hot water and towels so we could give Lobelia a wash. Óin said it could help with the fever. Could you fetch her some fresh clothes, please?"

Bena got excited, "Oh, what a good idea. I'll be back."

Maids took in tepid water, and the women washed Lobelia. Bena took special care with the feet. Sturdy as they were, hobbit feet were quite sensitive.

Clean and refreshed, although still unconscious, Lobelia looked even lovelier. The Lady Dís said so. Bena agreed. The dwarf-lady observed, "I wonder if she is some sort of beauty of your race."

"Oh, she is," Bena confirmed. "I bet there were some hearts broken when she left for Erebor."

"And what about you?" Lady Dís smiled at her in a conspiratorial way. "Didn't you leave any broken hearts behind?"

Bena snorted, "Hardly any, I'm afraid. As an ordinary looking orphan, I'm neither a beauty nor a prize for any boy."

"Say no such things about yourself. You are a pretty young woman with a sharp mind. Any man would be lucky to wed you."

"You are very kind, milady."

"Call me Dís, please. We are about to become family."

"And please call me Bena, not Verbena."

"Why not?"

"I had a very nasty aunt who called me Verbena. Now I can't stand my own name."

Lady Dís smiled, "Then perhaps we should find you a new one, in Khuzdul. Like Bahin."

"Bah... Hin?"

" _Bahin ,"_ Dís pronounced it correctly. "It means friend. As the future queen's cousin, you are considered a friend of the whole mountain."

Bena widened her eyes, "It is such an honor!"

"And my brother said he enjoys his chats with you." Bena reddened instantly. "He has grown very fond of you."

The girl smiled awkwardly, and replied, "His Majesty is very kind. And a good king."

Dís gazed Bena for a few seconds and said, "Let me tell you something about my people. All _khazâd_ (dwarves) have honor as a sacred concept. It has value to us beyond measure. Thorin has to keep his honor in doing his duty towards our people. He will marry your cousin as he is bound by his honor, and he will honor this marriage. He will never disrespect your cousin."

Bena guaranteed, "I never thought the king would do such a thing."

"Perhaps you misunderstood my meaning. Do hobbits have a belief in the One?"

"The One what?"

"The One true love. Dwarves believe they have a One person that is their true love, the one the Maker forged just for each dwarf. Do hobbits have such a belief?"

Bena thought and said, "There are some hobbits that believe in soulmates. The Green Lady Yavanna also made one soulmate for each hobbit. They share the same soul, so they are perfect for each other. But not everyone believes in it."

"Do you?"

"I used to not. But now I'm inclined to believe."

The Lady smiled at her. "You have the bearing of a woman in love. I can see from the look in your eyes that you love someone. Perhaps somebody from the Shire."

Bena reddened and tried not to panic. Did it show? Has she been so blatant in her affection? Oh no!

"I am afraid I am not," she said. "I am not in love with someone from the Shire, I mean. But I believe in having one only great love in a lifetime. A One true love, as you said."

Dís smiled fondly at her, and said, "Love is a great thing to believe. Gives us hope, makes us better."

"Is it so?"

The princess of Erebor looked at her and observed, "See what it has made to my brother. He is calmer, he smiles more, he looks content and peaceful. I've never seen him like this. It has made him a world of good."

Bena felt her heart crack. So the king had fallen for Lobelia. She was such a lucky hobbit: not only she got to be a queen like she always wanted but she also got a loving, doting husband. And it was the same man Bena loved with all her heart.

The princess was still looking at Bena, perhaps waiting for an answer. Bena blurted, "Was it like that to you, too? Contentment and peace?"

She chortled before answering, "Oddly enough, no. It was passion and flame. He made me feel alive. I could feel vibration in my blood! Oh, it was powerful!" Her smile became sad and her eyes went dreamy. "Maybe that was why I felt dead inside when Mahal called my husband to the Halls of Our Fathers."

"I am sorry," said Bena, sympathetic to her pain. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"In time... does it get better? The pain, I mean."

Dís sighed, and said, "I focused on my sons. They were young and needed me. Oh, I missed Víli terribly. Still do, of course. So I guess in time I began to feel only half dead."

 _Half dead._

Bena would be spending a lifetime learning how it was to feel half dead. She believed she had found her soulmate, her One, and he was somebody she could never have.

Dís continued, "But in time, I also found gloomy times aren't here forever. One has to have faith."

The lady smiled at Bena, and Bena tried to smile back. But her heart just wasn't there.

Their chat was interrupted by Fíli and Kíli. True to their word, they came and visited Lobelia every day. They went away when Bilbo came, for Óin didn't approve of many visitors at once. Silence was of the essence to her recovery.

The king brought with him books to Bena so she could pass the time, and she thanked him a lot. Actually, she was touched by his thoughtfulness.

The Lady Dís left with promises to have some soup brought to Bena and King Thorin. When she left, they were left in comfortable silence: Bena with her book and the king with his work.

These were the times Bena indulged herself. Since the king was so absorbed in his work, she could look at him at will. She had her back to the door, so people would think she was reading. Nobody would see. It was a great chance to do so, and she didn't know when she might do this again.

There was no one there to notice her staring at the king and his regal nose. Or his braids, or his enticing beard. Oh, Bena wished she could grab that beard and pull him to a kiss so deep she'd commit his smell and taste to her brain, as well as the texture of those sensual lips. Then her hand would submerge inside that mane of hair, and she'd finally know if it were as silky as it looked.

If her uncle could hear her thoughts, he'd certainly have her hosed down with cold water and grounded for a month. But these thoughts could be as scandalous and improper as Bena wanted, for they were hers alone, and she'd share them with no one. Bena would take them back to the Shire and live on them, as if they were food for her soul, the memories of a beautiful king with majestic hair and charming metal beads to fasten his braids.

It was also exciting to think of those improper acts. It was so exciting to be doing forbidden things! Bena felt a bit liberated, released from her continuous concealing. In her mind, she could be true to her heart. In her head, she could acknowledge the love she felt for His Majesty. She wished he could be _Her_ Majesty, hers and hers alone.

So her heart was quite open to her unconcealed love when a voice from behind almost scared her to death.

"Thorin?"

It was the Lady Dís. Bena's heart faltered with fright, because she didn't hear the princess coming.

Unaware of the hobbit girl's troubles, the king turned around to answer, "Yes, sister?"

Dís seemed a bit distracted to answer, "Balin... Balin said he has an annoying meeting you cannot miss."

"Excellent," he said, relieved. "Meetings are annoying, but my head hurts from all these reports. Would you keep Miss Verbena company?"

Bena tried to say, "Oh, there's no need, Your Majes-"

"Nonsense," said the princess. "I'm sure Bena will appreciate some girl talk."

The king nodded with a small smile, and left with a few papers. Bena told the lady, "Milady, I really mean it. You should go if you got things to do. I've got books, there's no need to keep me company."

She closed the door before sitting by Bena's side and said, "Actually, my dear, I want to talk to you without fear of being overheard or interrupted."

"Really?"

"I need to ask you something, if you don't mind my asking."

"Of course not."

Casually, the dwarf lady asked, "Are you planning to let your cousin marry my brother knowing full well he is the love of your life?"

Bena blanched. She _knew!_ That much was clear, but _how?_

No matter. **Deny it.**

Almost without a breath, she answered, looking away, "I am… I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I am afraid you are failing quite spectacularly in trying to lie about it." Dís looked fondly at the girl. "Will you keep denying it?"

Deny it. _Deny it._

"I-I" Bena stuttered. "I am s-sorry... I really don't …"

Dís interrupted her, in a gentle voice, "I saw you just now and I saw the way you looked at Thorin. You were looking at my brother and the light in your eyes… Only people in love have such light. I can recognize it anywhere."

The dwarf lady was not someone easily deceived, and Bena knew better than to try. She sighed and pleaded, "Don't tell anyone, please."

The lady's blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"So it's true."

"I didn't mean to, really!" Bena got anxious. "Nobody can know, especially Uncle! Please, please!"

"Calm down, child. I won't tell a soul. But you are in a bit of a… situation, I'd say."

Bena guaranteed, "There is no need to worry. I won't act upon it. Ever. There is no threat to the trade agreement or to the royal marriage. I promise you."

Dís looked at her sadly and asked, "You would risk your happiness away?"

Bena looked away and said in a gloomy way, "At least the king will be happy. You said yourself: he looks content and calm since the courtship began. It's obvious he hit it with Lobelia. They have an auspicious courtship, so the marriage should be a happy one. I am glad."

Dís sighed loudly and got closer to her. "Perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't come. You'd be spared of all this heartache."

"Uncle would never do that, and if he did I probably would never forgive him. I wanted to go with him in one of his adventures since I was a little girl."

"But at what cost?"

"Please do not think that I regret coming to Erebor. Not in the least. I am glad to have met him. I am glad to have known love, even though I won't be able to live it the same way you did with your husband. But at least I can tell people: 'Yes, love exists, and it's greater and more intense than everything I've ever met in my life.' Yes, it is."

Dís smiled at her, and took her hands into her own, "Oh, child, you precious child. I wish I could help. But unfortunately, I don't know my brother's feelings. May I confess something to you?"

"Confess?"

"I was opposed to this whole arranged marriage at first. Actually, I voiced my objections quite loudly."

Bena had no doubt that Dís would never shy away from voicing any objection he had. But the lady continued, "I felt it just was not fair with my brother. He never worried about love, never had so much as a love interest, and to have a marriage thrust upon him after all he has done for his people… Thorin deserves to be happy. And I'll confess something else: you might make him happy. He likes to talk to you, he told me so. And it is very important that spouses be friends."

Bena said, "If his feelings are really of love for Lobelia, I am glad, for my cousin shall not have a cold, uncaring husband. His Majesty has always treated her with the utmost kindness."

"And is Lobelia excited about the impending nuptials?"

"Well..." Bena said sincerely. "Maybe excited isn't the word, but she says she won't back down on the marriage."

"Does she know?" asked Dís. "About your feelings, I mean."

"No, Yavanna forbid! If she did, she might think I might be trying to steal her good fortune. And Uncle..."

Dís asked, "Do you think Bilbo would oppose it?"

"Of course he would! Lobelia's promised to the king, and it is a matter of politics with the Thain of the Shire. Oh, my Green Lady, it would be a righteous mess!"

"Yes," sighed the lady. "This looks a righteous mess."

Bena shrugged. "And there's not a single thing I can do. Please, lady Dís, I beg of you: don't let anyone know."

"I promise I won't tell my brother. Now don't worry."

The two woman traded smiles for a second, and it was so silent they heard a small noise from the bed. Lobelia was moving — she was awake! Bena rushed to her bed, "Lobelia? Cousin, can you hear me?"

The older hobbit looked at her and called hoarsely, "Bena?..."

"Please wait, cousin. I will get you something to drink."

She grabbed a goblet of water and helped her drink a few sips, "Better?"

"Yes... Thank you."

"How do you feel?"

"Confused. What happened?"

"You took a fall and slept for a few days. Gave Uncle quite a fright."

Dís guaranteed, "We were very worried, but now it's all over. I am glad you are all right. I better get Óin to check you out."

"Yes, and please tell Uncle, too."

"Of course. If you excuse me."

Bena called out, "Milady! Thank you."

She was not talking about telling Uncle, and Lady Dís knew it. The dwarf-lady smiled at the hobbit and answered, "You are most welcome, my dear."

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

NEXT: The threat of war is upon the mountain


	10. Chapter 10

Lobelia's speedy recovery was celebrated with a quiet lunch in the lady's chambers, family only. Bena was extremely touched to see the attention to her cousin. Lobelia claimed to be completely recovered with no side effect whatsoever, except for a lack of memory of her accident. The only thing she recalled was training with the lads.

"You should have known better than to pick up a sword," chided Bilbo. "Hobbits are not warriors."

King Thorin observed, "I beg your pardon, Master Baggins. But if hobbits aren't warriors, you could have fooled me during our quest."

Kíli joined in, "Uncle is right, Bilbo. You fought orcs, wargs and goblins like a seasoned warrior."

Bilbo was embarrassed, and said, "It was hardly so."

"Not to mention," reminded King Thorin, "you saved my life at the risk of your own. Don't belittle your deeds. I had the honor of setting the record straight with your ward, Miss Verbena."

Bilbo turned to Bena, "Don't ever mention that in the Shire. They'll think I'm dangerous!"

Everybody laughed, but Bena said, "I am proud of you, Uncle. No matter what they say."

Bilbo smiled at her and squeezed her hand in affection. The royal family (royal intended included) warmed up to the hobbits. It was a show of feelings, the making of a real family.

And it was at this precise moment that the door opened. Dwalin marched in, looking serious — or furious, Bena could never tell the difference.

"Thorin," he said, "may I talk to you?"

Frowning, the king warned, "This better be good."

"It is."

King Thorin excused himself and rose from the dinner table to join his most trusted warrior in a corner of the room. Needless to say everybody was alarmed. Kíli asked, "Brother, what is it?"

Fíli frowned, "No idea."

Bilbo said, trying to ease the tension, "Whatever it is, let's hope it's not serious."

"Yes," said Dís. "And let's not interrupt our meal. Would you like more roast, Miss Verbena?"

Before Bena could answer, King Thorin called, "Bilbo! Please join us."

Something inside Bena's stomach twisted in fear, and she could not know why. Bilbo went to the two warriors, and the expression in his face told Bena the situation was, indeed, serious. After a few minutes, Dwalin rushed out of the room, and Thorin came back to the party, Bilbo in tow.

"The scouts spotted a group of orcs who took refuge in one of the northern abandoned caves," he announced.

Kíli and Fíli stood up, ready to attack, as if the enemy was right there. Bena blanched.

" _Orcs_... _!?"_

Fíli asked, "Why have they come here? There are hardly any orcs around these parts."

Bilbo guessed, "The harsh winter must have cut their food supply and they came to hunt in different grounds."

"That means they're hungry," said Kíli. "Hungry orcs are twice as dangerous and much fiercer."

Bena trembled, eyes wide. Thorin continued, "The scouts said there are no more than 50. We will attack at night time. You need not to worry: no harm will come to any of you. But for your safety, I will ask you to spend the night in my sister's rooms. I will have Kíli to protect all of you, and Bilbo will be armed as well."

Kíli protested, "Thorin, I can fight! I can-"

In his sweetest voice, Thorin reassured, "Of course you can. You have always made me proud. That's why I wouldn't ask any other to protect my own intended and her family." He put his hand in the young dwarf's shoulder. "This is important to me, and you are the one I trust to see it through."

Kíli nodded and said, "I will, Thorin."

The Lady Dís said, "Well, let's prepare everything, then. Ladies, you should get your things to spend the night: clothes, books, maybe a few snacks. I will improvise sleeping arrangements. Come on, let's get going."

They all set to their preparations. It seemed the word spread like wildfire. A hungry pack of orcs was no laughing matter, and Bena tried to take her mind off things baking biscuits. Some cinnamon twirls would do. She spent time in the kitchens with jolly Bombur, and his funny cousin Bofur. He provided good distraction. The kitchen staff asked about the king's intended and Bena answered that she was recovering really fast.

By nightfall, Bena came back to her chambers to pack before going to the rooms of Lady Dís. Bilbo asked her, "Are the men gone already?"

"The men?"

"Thorin, Fíli and the warriors," he said, putting his sword Sting on its scabbard. "Oh, they must have gone to the armory, of course."

"The royals...? I mean, Fíli and the king… Are they part of the attack army?"

"Of course, Bena," said Bilbo. "As king, Thorin is expected to lead the attack."

Bena's face must have shown her terror, for Bilbo immediately added, "You need not to worry: Thorin is an excellent warrior. Bena!"

In an impulse, the young hobbit lass sprinted outside the room towards the armory. But she did not know the way. She had to ask, and finally found the room where dozens of warriors were picking up swords, axes, spears and shields. There was bustling agitation, and hurried warriors in battle preparations, and never before in her life had Bena felt so small and so frightened. But Thorin was going to fight, and she was scared, so scared…

"Miss Verbena?"

She turned and could hardly recognize the fair dwarf clad in shining steel from head to toe. She greeted him, "Master Fíli...!"

He couldn't contain his surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Her nerve failed her, "I… I… I had to come…"

While Bena tried to come up with an excuse to be there, she was interrupted by another voice.

"What are you doing here?" King Thorin, donned in his golden armor, was angry at her. "You are supposed to be safe!"

"I had to come" was all she could say. And then she blurted out: "Do you… Do you have to go? You're the king. Can't you stay?"

She might have made a horrible figure, weak and whiney, but she didn't care. The king was risking his own life! Oh, Green Lady, he could _die!_

Apparently, though, he was not concerned about that. He came closer to her and explained, his blue eyes shining with concern, "Miss Verbena: if you don't stay in my sister's rooms, then you will not be safe. This is unacceptable. You have to come back and stay safe. Please, do that. Dís and Kíli will protect you, but they can't do that if you don't stay with them. Go now."

Bena didn't want to leave. She didn't want to think that he might not return, that she didn't want him to go, that she want him to live.

But all she could think to say was, "Good luck, Your Majesty..."

And then she ran. Because if she stayed a bit longer, she would cry (as she did while running). And if she had stayed much longer, she would have fallen into his arms and never let go, consequences be damned.

Bena felt crazy enough to do that.

It took her a while to calm down. She couldn't appear all bedraggled and undone like that. Then she went back to the lady's rooms.

Bilbo was so agitated he was waiting for her at the hallway.

"Confound you, lass! Where have you been?"

"I had to fetch my book, Uncle" was her excuse. "Sorry, but this one is the best, it is very entertaining, and so I will not be thinking about... you know."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Oh, you will be the death of your old uncle!... Come on, let's go inside: Lobelia has gone ahead."

Lady Dís had already rearranged the living quarters: there were fluffy pillows in the big chairs and there were also thick rugs on the floor by the fire.

The Lady Dís sat by the fire, while Lobelia talked to Kíli in hushed tones. It was not the festive, lively mood of hours before: now it was tense and constricted.

Tea was served, and the hobbits welcomed that. Bena's biscuits were a hit, and then they had a visitor: Ori, the sweet librarian, who was not much of a warrior, received direct orders from the king to protect the hobbit ladies.

"The king must be really in love with Lobelia, to send an extra guard", thought Bena, her heart shattering in thousands of pieces.

She grabbed a book she had no intention to read as the others scattered around the room, settling for sleep. Dís sat beside her and asked, "How are you, dear?"

"I'll try to read a while," she said. "To get my mind off things."

The lady nodded, "It helps sometimes."

"But not always?"

"No, not always."

Bena sighed and asked her, "So that's how it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it always like this? The waiting, the tension..."

"Oh, yes. A warrior's wife has such a life, I'm afraid. It's not an easy life. And so does a warrior's mother."

It dawned on Bena that she was also worried for Fíli. Bena felt so guilty, as if she had no right to be so scared for the king's life. She said, "I can only imagine how you felt during the Quest."

Dís said, "I could try to tell you, but it wouldn't do justice. It was a whole year until we had word that the dragon was dead. After that, there were a few more weeks until anyone could confirm my family had survived the battle. Those were hard days."

"Oh, milady..." Bena's heart ached for that remarkable woman. "I'm so sorry."

They smiled at each other, in easy companionship.

A few hours later, Lobelia and Bilbo slept by the big pillows, and Kíli dozed with his sword in his arms, his head hanging forwards so that his chin touched his chest.

Bena was sitting by the fire, with her feet tucked beneath her legs, her head supported on the other armchair — the same one the king sat the night he told her tales of the quest. She really tried to keep her mind off what was going on outside, but her heart was not so easy to control.

In Bena's mind, dawn should be approaching. Then loud noises came from the outside. Bena raised her head and saw Kíli up, sword in hand, facing the closed door. Behind him, Ori held a mattock, ready for an attack. Alarmed, she saw the Lady Dís also sporting a broadsword, as well as her own uncle, who already had his hand on Sting. Lobelia slept fast.

Nobody said a word. The noises outside grew even louder, there were shouts. Kíli raised his sword, as well as Dís. Bilbo stood up and shoved Bena behind him.

Then the door opened with a loud bang. Fíli strode in, his face full of dirt, sweat and grime, and he announced with a grin, "We won!"

Shouts erupted outside and inside, and the hall was full of noisy revelers who greeted their victorious warriors. Fíli got hugs from his brother and mother, as well as Bilbo. Bena stayed on the top of her toes, to see if anyone else was coming.

No one came.

Her Uncle asked Fíli, "What about the others?"

The prince said, "We had few wounded, and no deaths. Dwalin went to see Óin, for he took a pounding near the ear. Thorin got a scratch on the forehead, but he went straight to his room, I think. He won't go to the healer. You know how he is."

Kíli asked, "What about you?"

"Just a tiny scratch, brother." Fíli sounded thoroughly disappointed. "It probably won't even scar."

Bena could not help but feel distraught. How wounded was the king? He looked like someone who would only seek help at the verge of collapsing or worse. That was what Fíli had implied.

Bena wished she knew where his rooms were, so she could see for herself. She swore to the Green Lady she'd go inside his room to check on him.

Her anguish must have shown, for Lady Dís whispered in her ear, "The royal chambers are on the third door to the left."

Bena smiled at her, her heart racing, nodded and then waited no time to follow directions, going as fast as her feet could take her. It was a good thing all the others paid her no attention, enthralled by Fíli's account of the night adventure.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

NEXT: The most catastrophic accident of all the blunders in middle Earth


	11. Chapter 11

Verbena knocked on the door indicated by Lady Dís and waited. No answer. She wondered if it was the right room, for there was no marking on the door.

With a deep sense of impropriety, Bena opened the door and went inside. She didn't know what to expect from royal chambers, but it certainly was not a poorly lit and barely furnished room, not much different from the one she had on the guest wing, except for the desk full of papers and rolls of parchment. The desk was the only certainty that this was the right place.

But there was no one there.

Verbena looked around once again. Her eyes located a curved sword dirty with a dark liquid that dripped on the stone floor. Bena's stomach twirled as she realized the liquid was blood.

Alarms sounded off in her head. Perhaps the king had indeed gone to the infirmary. Perhaps his wounds were worse than Fíli described. She felt her stomach twirling at the perspective of King Thorin bleeding profusely.

Was that the right time to panic?

Bena was already turning to dash to the infirmary when a side door opened. A gush of steam came before the imposing figure of the king of Erebor strode in, shirtless, casually drying his broad shoulders, majestic hair cascading haphazardly. There was not as much grime as Fíli had, but he was far from clean.

He stopped upon watching Bena, whose eyes were riveted upon the king's chest. The girl had seen King Thorin without a shirt before, during his training. But she was much too far to notice that his chest was littered with scars: some small ones, others not so small. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how he had gotten all of them…

His deep voice brought her back to reality.

"Miss Verbena? Are you lost?"

She flushed, and thought to herself, that a single look from that man was enough to make her lose her composure. Trying not to waiver her voice (and it was hard), she explained, "No, Your Majesty, I… Er, Fíli told us you were hurt." She looked up, and saw dried blood mixed with some fresh blood oozing from somewhere in his head. "I thought you might need help."

He looked at her for a few seconds, and Bena couldn't read his eyes. Then he said, "This is just a scratch."

Cautiously, she insisted, "Anyway, it needs cleaning. Do you mind…?"

The king looked at her for a few seconds, with that strange expression in his eyes, and the girl feared she said the wrong thing.

Then he just nodded and Bena bustled about to grab some water in a basin and a clean cloth to wipe the blood. The dwarf took a large armchair, so the short hobbit girl could reach the spot. She began cleaning it, with the utmost care. King Thorin asked, "Have you treated battle wounds before?"

Bena answered, as she gently cleaned the ugly-looking bruise, "Well, not really wounds, and certainly never battle wounds. Back in the Shire, when some child skinned his knee or fell off a tree, they'd come to Uncle Bilbo — so their parents wouldn't find out about their mischiefs and pranks. I began to help Uncle, especially when my little cousins snatched fruits from old Farmer Maggot. Those four little rascals!... Sometimes Kíli and Fíli remind me of them."

The king smiled tiredly. Bena observed, "You should try to sleep a bit, Your Majesty."

He sighed, "I will, don't worry…"

After a second, she asked, "What happened, if I may ask? I mean, how did you get this wound?"

"A filthy orc came from behind to hit Fíli," he said. "I went to help, killed the aggressor, but another orc came from behind me, really fast. I jumped, but his mace still hit me. I went down and he was going to finish me, but Dwalin... intervened."

Bena tried not to show how her heart cringed at hearing the danger he faced, and at the same time she was terrified that he talked of it as if it were nothing. So she decided that silence was the best answer.

But it didn't last long, though. She felt caked blood into one of his side braids. She admired the double braid, wonderfully made sideways, its end held by a bead of silver with intricate designs.

"There is blood in your hair," she said.

"It's not mine," guaranteed the king. "I hope it's not Dwalin's either."

Bena asked, "May I undo your braid to clean it?"

He nodded, supporting his head on the back of the chair. Bena heard a deep sigh, and the king closed his azure eyes.

Silence enshrouded the room, disrupted only by Bena's movements and the water sounds. The girl unclasped the bead, tucked it in her pocket and began to undo the braid before washing off the blood. She often wondered how his hair would feel in his hands, if harsh like his beard or soft like her own hair. The answer was neither. It was silky, even with oily blood all over it. It was easy to undo it, and the smooth texture gave Bena goose bumps.

Things were happening really fast, Bena realized. She was cleaning the king, the object of her affections, and she had his permission to do so!... She had never been this close to him before. Except in the rampart, perhaps, but she tried not to dwell on that. And it was a good thing that her fear had been able to explain the racing of her heart on that occasion.

Now, though, the situation was completely different. Being so close to the king, Bena might have thought her heart would be fast. That was not the case, though. She touched his hair like a gentle caress. The chore actually calmed her, grounded her.

Bena reminded herself how well things turned out. The love of her life was there, in one piece, safe, unharmed, although tired and sporting a few bruises and some bloodied spots. Now it looked like he was starting to doze off, so it was a prime chance to Bena look at him and not be awkward about it.

But even though Bena was able to stare at her beloved to her heart's content, there was something in her stomach that kept her from feeling satisfaction in searching his handsome features. Maybe it was the shape of the angry wound in his forehead, maybe it was the color of the liquid in the bowl: brownish, filled with dirt and fear and war. She felt she was cleaning more than blood from him, but that was no comfort.

The Lady Dís was right: it was not easy to love a warrior.

Being so distracted, Bena let a few drops of water trickle down the king's naked chest. He shivered.

"Sorry," she cringed. "I'm so clumsy."

"It's nothing."

Bena resumed her task, trying to be more careful. The king should be cold, she thought. The night was gelid, and morning was yet to come.

Thanks to her diligence, no more water spilled and the king's hair was clean. At least, it was as clean as possible without actual bathing. Bena put down the bowl.

King Thorin shivered again. She asked, "Are you cold? Would you like me to send for more firewood?"

He grabbed her arm before she got up.

"No. Please... stay with me."

So she did, the king's hand still in her arm, his eyes closed as if in the verge of sleep. Although Bena tried not to concentrate in the man in front of her, it was hard not to think about him, given the fact that she was idle and a bit anxious.

His words haunted her: orcs coming from behind him. She could imagine the scenes of the battle, and it made her scared. What if Dwalin hadn't intervened, as he said? Or what if Dwalin was too late? Bena could almost see the king's lifeless body fallen on the ground, Fíli's desperation, blood everywhere...

The imagery in her mind was terrifying. Not only this. She began to realize how close she had been to never again see those beautiful, impossibly blue eyes. Or hear his deep, resounding voice, one that could vibrate inside her body to the point of weakening her knees.

Bena would have lost him.

She saw her features so serene in the faint firelight. Perhaps he was already asleep, she thought. There was the majestic nose that fascinated her, the eyebrows that dazzled her, his thin lips that enticed her so...

For a fleeting moment, Bena went mad. She must have, because she simply leaned towards him and pressed her lips against the king's.

Thorin's eyes flew open at the touch, but Bena didn't see that. She had her own eyes fiercely shut, so she wouldn't see the madness of her reckless actions.

It was heaven to feel his lips, so soft and warm. Bena flicked her tongue to taste them as well, a hint of metal and wood she would always associate to the dwarf sovereign of Erebor.

Bena focused on her sensations, and that was why they became so acute and intense to her. That was also the main reason Bena felt his hand grabbing her arm harder, and harder, until he was squeezing it, and Bena thought her bones might break.

In an impulse, Bena pulled away from him, shocked and wide-eyed. She saw the king's face, equally shocked, the azure eyes darkened.

Then she realized that King Thorin might be also horrified and disgusted, perhaps even scared of being under such an attack from someone he had never expected.

Bena whispered, so shocked she could hardly breathe, "I am sorry..."

She got free from his grasp and repeated, sincerely, "I am so, so sorry...!"

Then she summoned all breath she could muster, turned tail and fled. She ran away without looking back, without stopping, not even when the king called her name, not even when he asked her to stop.

Bena ran as fast as she could, ignoring the straggled revelers, still celebrating their victory over the orcs. She ran straight to her chambers and closed the door to her room. There she literally jumped in bed. It took her a long, long time before any kind of rest could take over her, because she had one question over her mind, one that haunted her endlessly.

 _What have I done?_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

For weeks following what Bena called "the most catastrophic accident of all the blunders in middle Earth" (at least in her mind, for she dared not tell a soul), she was a hard figure to catch. Her main concern was to avoid King Thorin at all costs.

She tried to hide in the library with Ori, and it worked for a while, then she went to the kitchens with Bombur. His cousin Bofur's good nature was a great respite to her weary spirit.

To her immense relief, there came no further invitations from the king to any social functions. Lobelia hardly noticed, now that her friendship with Kíli and Fíli was deepening. Uncle Bilbo, on the other hand, was getting concerned with Bena.

"What is going on with you, lass?" asked the older hobbit. "I hardly see you these days..."

Bena shrugged.

"I don't feel like seeing many people lately, Uncle. I guess I miss the Shire..."

"I am sorry, child, there is nothing I can do. Until the roads clear, we have to stay in Erebor."

"All right, Uncle."

"We can hope for an early spring."

"That's something nice to hope: an early spring."

 _"_ _And then, maybe, I can hide forever and try to forget the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life",_ Bena thought bitterly.

It took many days for Bena to notice that she was not the only one making herself scarce. The grapevine in Erebor was busy with speculations about the king and his disappearing from the public. Not only did he disappear: he was stuck with his advisors in endless meetings and frantic correspondence. At first Bena thought it was mere gossip, but even Uncle Bilbo said King Thorin was too busy to see him. Balin was not of any help, either.

Oh, sweet Yavanna, was this consequence of Bena's reckless actions? Was King Thorin thinking twice about the courtship? Was he afraid of being molested by his fiancée's unhinged cousin?

Not only Bena started to feel even guiltier, but she began to feel agitated. The trepidation increased when Bilbo received a message from the Thain, asking how the courtship was going, and could they expect news of a wedding announcement soon.

Truth was, Bena was getting desperate. In fact, she was desperate enough to do _another_ foolish thing.

So she did it.

"Bena?"

"Sorry to disturb you, milady. May I come in?"

The Lady Dís welcomed her to her rooms.

"Of course, my child. Please come."

Bena went inside and waited until the lady closed the door to say, "I am really sorry to come to you, but Uncle begins to get a little restless about Lobelia's courtship. The king won't call her anymore, and we wonder what he has in mind."

Dís sighed.

"You and me alike, I'm afraid. My brother has closed himself, and he has not confided in anyone."

"Couldn't you talk to him? Just to suggest a brief outing with Lobelia to silence the rumors."

"So you have heard the rumors."

"Well... I haven't heard the rumors, but I have heard _about_ the rumors. Please, milady: you are a woman. You know what rumors can cause to a woman's reputation. I worry for Lobelia."

Dís asked, "Is she as worried as well?"

"I am afraid she is not as worried as she should," said Bena. "But if this situation endures, things can get worse."

"They can indeed."

"If the king loves Lobelia so much, can't you tell him about the damage to her reputation? Or her suffering with his indifference? Maybe he will respond if his beloved is involved."

Dís looked at her, assessing, "You really do love him, don't you?"

She blushed and shrugged, "I just want him to be happy. And if Lobelia makes him happy, I will fight for their love, because he deserves it. And I will be happy for them, too."

The lady shook her head, "If my brother only knew..."

Bena asked, "Please forget about me or my feelings, for they are not important. My situation is hopeless, but King Thorin has a chance of love and happiness. Don't let him waste such a precious gift from the gods."

Dís realized the girl was serious. So she said, "I will try to talk to my brother. And if that doesn't help, I'll ask for Balin's intervention. He always listens to Balin. I'll tell him Bilbo is concerned about it. Thorin respects your uncle a lot."

In an impulse, Bena hugged her, "Oh, thank you, thank you very much, milady! I dare hope this will open the king's eyes!"

Long story short: it did not open the king's eyes. Bilbo grew increasingly restless, to the point that even Lobelia was affected. As a matter of fact, the situation escalated as much as the gossips.

And then, one day, out of the blue, the king called Bilbo, Lobelia and Verbena to a meeting in the audience hall.

The girl panicked. She promptly figured the king would expose her and announce the end of the courtship, for he feared further molestation and harassment from crazy hobbit girl. Or perhaps he would berate her and decree her imprisonment, or worse: banishment from his kingdom forever, to never return.

In any scenario, the results were catastrophic for Bena. She would have to face her uncle's disappointment in front of the love of her life. Bilbo loved Thorin like a brother: it would break her uncle's heart.

If the engagement was dissolved, Lobelia would never forgive her. There were not that many chances for a hobbit to become royalty, which had been Lobelia's life-long dream.

Bena was totally despondent. That stupid kiss would hurt all the people she loved and strike down any chance of ever being happy. It had been such a spectacular blunder.

So, no, Bena was not looking forward to the meeting with King Thorin.

"This is it, then", thought Bena. "Now comes the time of my ruin."

NEXT: Showdown


	12. Chapter 12

Everything in Erebor tended to be not only big, but also grand. So it should have not been a surprise that the audience hall of the King Under the Mountain was absolutely huge. There was a throne, but King Thorin waited for them near a table especially set for that meeting.

Bena tensed. She had not seen the king since that disastrous morning. He looked thinner and there were dark bags under his eyes. Guilt struck her like a physical pain. Was she the one responsible for his suffering?

"Please, my friends," he greeted, "be seated. "

They took seats at the table, Bena keeping her head down. There were documents spread all over the table, and it looked as if they had interrupted an important council meeting.

The king looked agitated, as if nervous. Bilbo asked, "Thorin, what's going on? Why did you call us?"

Looking even more anxious, he said, "We better wait until-"

The door opening interrupted him. Balin came in, bringing Dís, Fíli and Kíli.

"They are all here," said the white-haired dwarf, as they joined the hobbits. "Now we can begin."

Dís asked, "What is it, Thorin?"

He greeted, "Please, sister, sit down. I called all of you so I could tell everybody at the same time. I also didn't want you to hear it from anybody else."

Fíli asked, "What, Thorin?"

He sighed and announced gravely, "I am ending the courtship."

Mute shock spread through all in the room, except for Bena, whose guilt only increased. Kíli broke the silence and asked, "What? Why?"

Dís was appalled, "Thorin, what are you doing?"

The king ignored them to address Lobelia, "Lady Lobelia, I am so sorry. I asked Balin to set aside a compatible compensation for all your troubles, and I hope there are no hard feelings over these unfortunate events."

The former king's intended looked at him with an expression of sheer surprise and confusion. Bena felt as if she was going to pass out from lack of air, unable to breathe.

The king turned to Uncle, "Bilbo, my friend, I want-"

The older hobbit jumped to his feet, as angry as a hobbit could be.

"Don't you give me any of this 'Bilbo my friend' hogwash! Thorin, what is going through that thick head of yours? What do you think you are doing, you moronic dwarf? I dragged my cousin from the other end of Middle Earth to help you, and now you _end_ the courtship?! "

He tried to say, "Bilbo, please, let me exp-"

Bilbo was having none of it.

"We came here to help you! Did you think about your kingdom at all? Or was it just a big prank, a ruse to you? You have toyed with my cousin's feelings, Thorin!"

Lobelia started to sob quietly, and then it all became too much for Bena. She was wrecked with guilt, and stood up screaming and crying, "I am sorry! I am so sorry! This is my entire fault!"

If things were confused before, they turned thrice worse.

The uproar was so loud that everyone seemed to be talking at once, and Bena had tears in her eyes as she ran to the king and pleaded, "Please, _please_ , Your Majesty, don't do this. You love Lobelia so much, don't give this love up because of my folly! I promise you I will leave Erebor as soon as the roads clear! I would leave tonight if I could, I swear!"

"Miss Verbena, please-" He tried to say

She was at the verge of a panic attack, and interrupted him, "I was reckless, totally reckless! Please don't judge my cousin for my irresponsible actions! Don't stop the courtship, I beg of you."

Bilbo tried to ask, "Bena, what are you talking about? What irresponsible acts?"

"How is it your fault?" asked Lobelia.

The king shook his head, determinate, and Bena could see the emotion in his eyes as gazed upon hers, "I am sorry, but I can't go on with the courtship."

Tears were streaking down Bena's cheeks, and she begged. "Please, Your Majesty..."

King Thorin took a few steps toward Bena and said in a clear voice, full of fondness, with a half-smile, "I can't go on with the courtship when I am totally in love with _you,_ my dear Miss Verbena."

Suddenly, a collective gasp was heard, and all noise in the room ceased. Bena said, eyes wide, small voice, "D-Don't jest with me..."

"I jest not." Thorin took two more steps towards her. "And you, too, feel it, unless I dreamt that kiss the other morning."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Bena blushed, "You did not... dream it, I mean. You did not dream it..."

Thorin smiled that perfect smile of his, with his eyes sparkling, and Bena's heart almost stopped. He took one of her small hands in his. The girl didn't move a muscle, breathless, unable to look anywhere but his eyes, searching for some answer, stuck between unbelieving and terrified.

Then silence was broken.

" _What_ kiss? Which morning? What dream?" Bilbo was getting incensed again. "Confuscated and beconfuscated! Will _somebody_ tell me what is going on here?"

Dís smiled and, with tears in her eyes, answered, "Love, Master Baggins. That is what is going on here."

Bilbo's eyes went impossibly wide, Lobelia gasped (again), and the princes alternated between elation and surprise, as their mother sported the biggest smile of the room. Balin looked like a proud grandfather.

The couple ignored what was going on around them, too wrapped in each other's intense feelings to pay attention in anything else. Bena's eyes focused on Thorin, only in Thorin, who held her hand in his, gazing adoringly at her.

Thorin said, in a low voice, "I am glad that kiss was not a dream. Because it was much better than all the other kisses you and I have shared in my dreams."

Bena was having a hard time herself to believe it was not a dream.

"You dreamed of... kissing _me?"_

"Many, many times," was the answer. "Didn't you dream as well?"

She said, in no much more than a whisper, "No. I didn't... dare."

Her free hand reached the king's cheek, and she relished in the sensation of his stark beard underneath her fingers. It was coarse, just as she imagined. Thorin closed his eyes and pressed his face towards her hand, almost purring.

The others kept their silence, watching the scene unfold right in front of their eyes. Quietly, Balin asked them, "Why don't we let them have a moment of privacy? Come with me."

Bilbo was still confused about all these new developments, and Dís promised to explain him everything she knew once they were inside the cabinet room. Kíli and Fíli were clearly reluctant to go, and Lobelia still looked so shocked she barely reacted.

When the door to the cabinet room closed shut, several things happened at once: Thorin's eyes flew open and he pulled Bena to his body, his lips pressed against hers. Since he was much taller than Bena, she had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach his lips.

Thorin wrapped her in his arms in such a protective, possessive way that Bena felt as if they were only one. The soft, warm lips lightened up her body, and she could almost feel her entire body tingling from just one kiss.

When their lips parted, Bena was out of breath and struggled to call.

"Thorin..."

He smiled at her, asking, "Say that again."

"What?"

"My name. Say it."

"Thorin?" She was amused. "Why?"

He explained, "You never said my name. You only addressed me as Your Majesty. I also dreamed about hearing you say my name."

The girl felt her heart swelling of pure love.

"Oh, Thorin..."

He smiled at her, eyes sparkling. Bena was delighted to realize how much Thorin smiled through his eyes. It made him even more endearing.

"I thought you loved Lobelia. I was told that you were in love with her."

"I am in love, yes, but with you. I thought I had no chance, though, because you said you couldn't marry a king."

"Uncle was right: he always said I would only marry for love. So I would have to love the king. And I do."

Thorin grabbed her waist and hoisted her up in the air. Bena let go brief squeal, but her desire was to scream in sheer happiness. Then he sat her on the table top.

"There," he said. "Now we can kiss properly."

It was true. They were almost at eye level. Bena was bursting with joy, and she said, caressing his beard again, "I am seriously tempted to believe this is all a dream. After all this time that I had to hide my feelings..."

Thorin gazed at her, his hands caressing her arm.

"So did I. I was almost mad with frustration. First I didn't see any sign of interest from you, and then I feared you could be interested in one of my sister-sons. You surprised me with that kiss, you really did."

"I was surprised myself!" She blushed. "I had never acted so boldly before. I was terrified you would believe me a deranged person and give up the wedding with Lobelia because of me."

He looked in her eyes, and Bena would have sworn he could see inside her soul. He asked, "Would you have let me marry your cousin knowing you loved me?"

"I thought you loved her, so you might be happy with her. And she is so pretty, so educated. All I wanted was your happiness. I never believed I had a chance. I never dared to hope you would look at me with more than fondness, as if I were some kind of puppy." She reached out to him, her eyes beaming in happiness. He took her hand. "I never thought you could possibly love me back."

Thorin kissed her hand gently.

"I confess there were times I could have sworn you could see right through me: I felt horrible for courting your cousin when I wanted you so desperately to be my queen. Unfortunately, as my people say, the word of the King under the Mountain is written in stone. There was nothing I could do."

Bena then remembered, alarmed, "But Thorin: what about the trade agreement?"

He said, "Peace, my love, for I had words with the Thain of the Shire, and all is well also with the agreement between our peoples - as long as all the parties involved agree with this new arrangement, the bride can be changed with no prejudice to the trade agreement. So, Mistress Verbena Baggins, would you give the honor to marry me and become Queen Under the Mountain?"

Her smile could light up the whole mountain, "Oh, Thorin, yes! Yes!"

They kissed once more, Thorin pressing her against his body. Bena felt his body, sturdy and solid, enveloping her, giving her a sense of home.

"Oh, my love... This is wonderful!"

He held her small chin between two fingers and said, his blue eyes twinkling, "Now all we have to do is ask Bilbo for your hand. I don't anticipate any prob-"

A loud noise interrupted him. The door to the cabinet room opened and an angry voice shouted, echoing in the huge room.

"What are your intentions to my little girl, you dwarf?!"

Bilbo Baggins invaded the throne room and was followed by Lobelia and the rest of the Durins. The hobbit was transformed. Bena had never seen him so angry before, not even when she beat her smaller cousin Peregrin for trying to look up her skirt, the little rascal.

Thorin tried to calm him down, "Bilbo, I-"

Bilbo was enraged.

"I do not care if you are the king of Erebor, or if you are the king under the bloody mountain: Verbena has been under my care since she was a tween, and she is the daughter I never had! Not to mention my cousin Lobelia, to whom you pledged yourself! So you better explain yourself to me, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Bena jumped to the floor, saying, "Uncle, please!"

He warned her, "Bena, you stay out of it! This is between me and Thorin!"

Thorin recalled, "I have already offered my apologies and compensation to Lady Lobelia. It is my intention to ask you for Miss Verbena's hand in marriage."

Bilbo asked, in disgust, "Is this a game to you? Are you not amused enough with one lady-hobbit, and now Your Majesty requires another lady-hobbit to keep him amused?"

"Bilbo," said Thorin gravely, "I understand you must be upset. None of us planned it. I had every intention to marry Lady Lobelia, but I could not do it: not when Miss Verbena showed me my feelings were reciprocated."

Bilbo roared, "And how am I to know you won't change your mind _again?_ It will break her heart!"

Bena pleaded, "Uncle, please! Thorin and I found we are in love. We really like each other."

"Bena, I told you this is between Thorin and me!"

"No!" She shouted, and her voice echoed in the spacious room. "It's _my_ life. I love you like a father, Uncle. But I am in love with Thorin. You always said I would only marry for love, didn't you? Well, you were right. And I want your blessing to our union."

Bilbo looked at the little lady that he considered his little girl, heaving, "Bena... You're so young... "

She smiled at him.

"I will be of age, come spring. You will always be my only father, and I will always love you. Now I wish to pledge myself to your friend, one of whom you always spoke in deep friendship, admiration and respect. If you object my marrying him, I can only think the objection is towards me."

"Of course not, lassie! " Bilbo said. "Any man you marry will be a lucky one."

Bena asked, "Don't you agree Thorin Oakenshield deserves a loving marriage? A marriage that will benefit so many people, not only here in Erebor, but also the Shire as well?"

Bilbo stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Then he smiled, "You are starting to come too clever for your age, young lady."

Bena smiled back, "I take after my family. Bagginses are quite smart, I hear."

Bilbo embraced her and whispered, "Oh, my lass... Thorin is such a lucky man."

"So this is a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"Then it is settled," said Balin, with a huge grin. "The courtship has begun."

Suddenly, Lobelia exclaimed, "Wait! What about the trade agreement, the Thain of the Shire?"

Balin explained, "We had words with the Thain. There will be no damage to the trade agreement as long as the people involved raise no objection to changing brides."

"Then, sir," said the hobbit girl defiantly, "I am afraid you have a problem. Because I am one of the people involved and I most certainly do raise an objection to this decision of yours!"

NEXT: Lobelia, come on!

 _please don't kill me_


	13. Chapter 13

Bena blanched, "Lobelia...!"

Thorin said, "But you accepted the compensation. Your concordance was implied."

"That was before I knew about the terms of the contract. This means I get to marry him, or the deal is off."

Bena was pale as wax, "By the Green Lady! Cousin... Do you- Do you _love_ Thorin?"

"What? No, of course not! Where did you get such an absurd idea?"

Bilbo asked, "Why would you want so much to marry him otherwise?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't leave the Shire unless I was to be queen!" she explained. "I was promised a crown! I can't wait to be queen! And I can ruin this trade agreement of yours if you back out on marrying me and making me queen!"

Everyone looked at each other, lost as to what to do. Thorin turned to his most trusted advisor, "Balin, is this true?"

"I am afraid it is, laddie," confirmed the white-haired dwarf, with a heavy sigh. "The Thain was clear that fail of consent from everyone involved would forfeit the agreement."

Bena was horrified, "Lobelia, cousin, do you want so much to be queen that you'd live with an extremely unhappy husband?"

Lobelia repeated, "I will be queen! Since you two love each other so much, I won't mind Bena being the king's concubine or mistress, but I want my crown. It is my right!"

Bilbo was outraged, Bena was disheartened. Thorin held her, and the hobbit girl said, sadly, to her lover, "I don't mind being a concubine..."

"No!" reacted Thorin. "You are my One, the One Mahal forged for me!"

Balin added, "We don't have concubines, even in royal families. The people would never accept such a situation."

Kíli and Fíli looked at each other, upset. Bena started to cry. She had been so happy for a few minutes!...

Dís said, "Lobelia has every right to claim what was promised her. But Verbena also has a legitimate claim over Thorin, since he wants to claim her as his One. So, I propose to settle this matter in the old ways our forebears foretold: you girls should fight for your One. An open combat, a duel in public view."

Fíli exclaimed, "It has not been done for centuries!"

Bilbo asked, "Why not?"

Dís explained, "Some reasons to that are quite understandable: we learned to respect the choice of others, we also found the resulting couple was more often unhappy than not, and also but not least, dwarven society began to frown at mortal combats for such a triviality as marriage."

Lobelia lost all color in her face. All she could utter was, "M-Mortal...?"

Dís answered nonchalantly, "Yes, of course. Such traditional duel for marriage, more overly a king's hand nonetheless, shall be a fight to the death. This way there is no rival left alive to threaten the other in a later date."

Lobelia, Bilbo and Bena were horrified. Balin confirmed, "Yes, that's right."

Kíli exclaimed, "Wow! That's cool!"

Lobelia knew Bena was not keen to enter such a duel. Yet she complained, "But I am the king's intended! How can anyone dispute that?"

Balin said, "The tradition is old, but it exists. Anyone can challenge a king, or a queen. But they cannot choose a champion. They have to fight themselves."

Bena asked, "So I will have to fight Lobelia? Yavanna, I will have to _kill_ her...!"

Thorin called, "Balin, please. What do I have to do to end this madness?"

The adviser shook his head, "There is nothing you can do, Thorin. Either the lasses duel or they give up. I see no way out."

Kíli asked, "Lady Lobelia, will you give up your crown?"

The answer was adamant, "Never!"

"All right." He added another question. "Then would you consider changing your crown?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dís wanted to know, "Kíli, what are you talking about?"

The prince ignored his mother and talked straight to Lobelia, "I am a heir to the throne of Durin. Would you consider marrying me instead of my uncle?"

A loud cacophony of aggravated voices rose in the sparsely furnished room. It was hard to distinguish who was saying what.

"Kíli!"

"Lad, what are you doing?"

"Are you out of your mind, you stonehead?"

"Brother, why?"

The younger prince raised his hand to get silence. Then he asked, "What is your answer, Lady Lobelia?"

"What? Do you want me to answer now?"

"It is only fair, considering that you also demand an answer from Thorin right away."

Lobelia didn't like the answer, but she considered the offer. Then she counter-asked, "Do you have any conditions?"

"I only ask that you give me the same conditions you offered Thorin: right to a concubine."

Fíli was horrified, "Kí!"

Thorin came up to to the young prince, "Sister-son, I cannot let you do this."

"Uncle," said Kíli gravely, "this is my decision. I cannot let you sacrifice your One like this."

Bilbo was beside himself, "Lobelia, do you see this? Have you considered what you are doing? Any chance of sympathy and friendship you might have garnered up to this point will vanish once you insist on this folly."

Coldly, Lobelia reminded him, "It is my right."

Bena was so upset she could hardly know how to react. She detached herself from Thorin and said, "I won't allow it, Kíli. And I also know that the people of Erebor won't respect a king who has a mistress on his court."

Dís agreed, "She is right. This would greatly undermine Thorin's reign."

Kíli turned to the couple, "After everything Thorin has done to our people, it's the least I can do for him. I am a heir to the throne, but if I take a mistress, the people will think less of me, not of Thorin."

Bena objected, "But Kíli... This is too big a sacrifice!..."

The prince smiled sadly and said, "Thorin was willing to do such a sacrifice for his people. How could I do less?"

Bena was so distressed that she almost missed it. But having spent time with the princes, the hobbit lass had learned to recognize the evil glint in the young archer's eye. It was the same expression he had when he was planning some prank or mischief.

When Bena identified that look in Kíli's eyes, a surge of hope rose in her chest. Her heart raced.

Kíli had a plan, she realized. And it seemed nobody else had picked up his intentions. More importantly, Lobelia hadn't caught the ruse.

Bena took Kíli's hands in hers and said sincerely, "May Yavanna and Aulë both bless you, Kíli."

The young dwarf smiled at her and replied, "You are very welcome... Auntie."

But Bilbo couldn't abide.

"This is preposterous, Lobelia! Look at what you are doing! You are making these people suffer! I am ashamed to be related to you!..."

Suddenly Kíli turned to Lobelia and asked, "Well? What is your answer?"

She answered, "I agree... my betrothed. We could even have a double wedding. Wouldn't it be splendid?"

There was a gasp of horror at this. Kíli immediately asked, "So do you free Thorin from his previous commitment?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you willing to write to your Thain stating that you are doing this of your free will? So that he can rest assured that there was no blackmailing, no coercion, no foul play or no intimidation of any kind to your decision?"

Lobelia asked, "Dear future husband, don't you think this is not a good way to start a courtship? So much distrust..."

Kíli was never a cold man. But Bena saw no warmth in his features as he countered, "And tell me, dear intended, who is to blame for that?"

Lobelia's pale completion turned livid and she agreed at last, "All right! All right, I will write that letter today."

"Now," Kíli insisted, pointing to the desk. "There is paper and ink here. You will do it _now_."

Lobelia was quite miffed, but she obeyed. When the letter was finished, she handed it to him, stressing, "I have released your precious king, my dear, but if you think I will do the same for you, you are mistaken."

Kíli looked at her and said, menacingly. "And so are you. Know this: you no longer have a claim over Thorin. We have a commitment now and I am not willing to release you from it. You will have to work really hard to convince me to release you. Balin, we should draw a contract with the terms of the agreement."

And that was the first time Lobelia realized she might have made a mistake. But Bena was pretty sure her cousin could not see which one.

Until Lobelia figured it out, Bena could bask in the knowledge of being able to express her love for King Thorin.

NEXT: As you sow, so you shall reap


	14. Chapter 14

The citizens of Erebor became quite amazed when it was revealed that the king's intended was not the blue-eyed hobbit lass, but the brown-eyed one. Not only that: Prince Kíli had apparently fallen in love with his uncle's promised, and they were planning on a double wedding. The gossip was rich this time, ranging from how the young prince snatched the hobbit beauty from the king himself to the unstoppable love between the young ones, leaving King Thorin to a consolation prize with the girl's lady-in-waiting.

To Bena, it felt strange to no longer be invisible. Actually, there were all sorts of gossip about her, too. Heiress of Master Baggings, one of Erebor's Heroes and the Khazâd-Bahel, Verbena had been seen in much more "dwarvish" activities, such as sparring. The kitchen staff also cheered silently at the change, claiming now they could expect someone who really knew about food to be in charge.

It still took a few days until the fact sunk in Verbena, but Bilbo was practically in shock for a whole week. If for one side the older hobbit was still infuriated by Lobelia's attitude, on the other he was delighted on Bena's choice of a mate. Not only because Thorin Oakenshield was his dear old friend, but because he was a good, honored man, and he certainly would take good care of Bena.

From that day on, Lobelia became isolated, even by her own kin. Bilbo could never forgive her actions or her greed. He told the royal family of his shame on a daily basis.

Bena was also the main attention of Lady Dís in regarding clothes, jewels and manners of a true Queen Under the Mountain. There were lessons and lots of reading material. Balin helped them with dwarven history and Khuzdul lessons.

The dinner to announce the new courtship for the most prominent families in court was interesting, to say the least. The same dwarves who held toasts for Lobelia now cheered Verbena. The king's chosen one found it odd.

Once the courtship started, so did the exchanging of traditional gifts. The first one was clothing, so the couple could prove they could provide for each other. Bena knitted herself a red scarf with mittens for her beloved. Thorin gave her coat with fur on the inside and outside, because Bena was so sensitive of the low temperatures. To Bilbo, it was an auspicious first gif.

The tension with Lobelia only increased. Although Kíli was never rude to his fiancée, he was rarely kind or affectionate. His behavior was closer to indifference than anything. Stubborn as she was, Lobelia pretended not to be affected by it. Verbena, however, cringed by the cold looks Kíli granted Lobelia with his usually warm and kind eyes. The girl suffered stoically, but it was clear she would not stand it much longer.

Bena went to Kíli.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you," she said. "But Lobelia is at the end of her line. I know her and she's going to snap anytime soon."

The prince said, "Well, I hope she is very unhappy. So she may experience what she inflicted to others."

"Oh, my." Bena was distraught. "What a difficult situation. She is unhappy, you are unhappy..."

Kíli smiled.

"Try not to worry, future aunt. This situation is of her own making. But have faith — she might have a change of heart. Remember: we, dwarves, know a bit about greed."

"Kíli, when you proposed her, you had a plan, hadn't you?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I have faith."

"What is this plan?"

"You will see. There is no guarantee, of course. It may backfire."

Bena took his hands.

"Even if it does backfire, you will have my eternal gratitude for what you did. I will never forget it, and I don't know how to ever repay you."

Kíli smiled, "I hope you and Thorin are happy. He deserves it, and he has found somebody worth it."

Both courtships went on, and then it was time to settle a date for the weddings. Thorin opposed marrying right next to the one who had threatened his marriage, but Lobelia was adamant, and Bena said she didn't mind. Balin reminded that a double marriage of a king and one of his heirs was unheard of in Erebor, and the people looked forward to such historical occasion.

The date settled was late spring, when Bilbo would start the journey back to the Shire, travelling most in the summer and early autumn, so the weather was not that bad. Bena would sorely miss her uncle and foster father.

It was to be a grand ceremony. The royal family was to use their crowns, and the girls would receive theirs, for they would become royals themselves. Since it was months away, Bena thought she'd have to wait too long for the ceremony, but Balin recalled that a king's wedding was an affair that attracted other monarchs. It could be actually considered a hurried event, given there would be only four months in preparation.

Meanwhile that, the courtship went on.

"I am considering what to give you as the third courtship gift," said Thorin. "It has not been easy."

They were in a formal courtship meeting, in the presence of their official chaperones. Bilbo and Balin were at a respectable distance, playing chess.

Bena asked, "What is the third gif? I need lots of help with the second one.

"The first gift symbolizes providing comfort, so traditionally clothes are given. The second one means protection, so tradition says it's a weapon of the intended preference."

Bena grimaced, "I know... Dís has helped me around the forge. But I won't tell you what I'm forging."

"No matter. The third and last gift should an expression of the loved one. It's like a summary of that person, or an expression of how much this person means to the other."

"Oh, wow!" Bena was awed. "That is huge!"

Thorin smiled and observed, "It seems we both have a problem now."

Bena smiled back, "At least, it's a challenge. Good thing we have three months to sort it out."

He took her small hands in his, saying, "Three more months... It seems an eternity until you will finally be mine."

Bea caressed his hands, big and strong, saying, "It does seem like an eternity, doesn't it? I can't wait to be your wife. I still have a hard time believing we can be happy, my love."

Thorin traced her little chin with the tip of his finger.

"I could never guess I would find love this late in life. Had you been a dwarrowdam, you'd be a widow in your prime. But I guess you and I will grow old together, despite the different ways our races age."

Bena said, "From what I hear, you can even outlive me."

"Never. I am certain my life will be over the day I lose you, my love."

"As am I to lose all will to live the day the Valar take you to your eternal rest."

"Hopefully," said the king, trying to lighten the mood, "this won't happen for a long time, so we can live happily."

He glanced discreetly at the two chaperones, who were deep in their chess game. Then the couple kissed silently. They were not supposed to do that: while not really frowned upon, kisses during the courtship were considered not respectable. So it was no surprise that before they could deepen the kiss, a fit of cough attacked Bilbo, who said loud enough for the two betrothed to hear, "Oh, dear friend Balin, it seems the weather could change again."

The dwarf agreed, "Yes, yes. We have to keep an eye at it all times."

Bena and Thorin parted, smiling at their folly. They were sure it had been forgiven, for it was just the expression of their eagerness to be together.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Bena was preparing to retire for the night, after a wonderful dinner with the Lady Dís and family. She felt so welcome by the royals and even by the people in Erebor, almost as if she were a dwarrowdam and had lived there her whole life. It was reassuring, because Uncle Bilbo would be gone after the wedding and he would probably not return in a long time.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her cousin appeared.

"Lobelia?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Bena observed her cousin as she entered, also already preparing to bed. Lobelia was hunched, eyes downcast.

"What can I do for you, cousin?"

She sat at Bena's side and asked, "I wish to talk to you. Do you hate me, cousin?"

The question, in such a subdued voice and stance, took Bena by surprise. She sighed, "Lobelia, I..."

The girl interrupted her, "I feel like everybody hates me. It's not that they treat me poorly, it's just so _cold_...!"

Bena counter asked, "Well, what did you expect, cousin? After all you have done, it's a wonder anyone talks to you, to say the least. Or did anyone treat you wrong?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then everything is right as it should be."

"Right? Why is it right that my fiancé barely talks to me? My future mother in-law hisses words in my direction."

Bena said, "You cannot possibly expect any measure of kindness, since you have given them nothing but misery and grief."

"I am well within my right. Actually, I have given up my right to be queen. I will be a mere princess."

"You are marrying one of the heirs to the throne, Lobelia! When Kíli rises to be monarch, you rise, too. What have you given up?"

"I could have married your precious Thorin and then I would be queen now. But I am not cruel: since you love him so much, you could have been his concubine."

Bena blanched and reminded her, "You have given him up! You signed a contract and everything! Don't you threaten to change your mind now."

"No, I won't change my mind, fear not, dear cousin. You can have your beloved king. Love is not my main concern."

Bena sighed and said, "Lobelia, if you feel so distraught now, imagine what it will do to you in a few years. If Kíli takes a mistress, as you suggested, it will be someone he loves. So he will be happy, and you will not. He may grow to resent you for it is your fault that he cannot be openly at his beloved's side. Your husband will hate you."

Lobelia grew weary and scared, "Do you think he would- he would try to- get rid of me?"

Bena was scandalized, "Kíli? No. And do you know why?"

Lobelia disdained her, "Because he is good and noble?"

"Well, he is, but that is not the reason he'd never touch you. He'd never do it because of me. Kíli would know how deeply it would upset me."

The brunette looked at her cousin and asked, "Would it?"

"Of course it would! Lobelia, you are my cousin. And as my cousin, I beg of you: give up your folly. Let it go, please. Thorin is not a cruel man, and he will forgive this madness if you ask him. Kíli, too. Give it up, please, before something graver happens and forgiveness becomes impossible. Please, cousin, I beg you."

Lobelia looked at her, in silence. It was impossible to tell if she was moved or not. Bena suggested, "Could you at least think about it? Remember: the king promised you fair compensation. But I believe peace of mind cannot be a fairer compensation."

Lobelia stood up and nodded, "I promise I will think about it. Good night, Bena."

"Good night, cousin."

When Lobelia wished her cousin good night, Bilbo rushed back to his room as quietly as he could, after hearing most of the girls' conversation. Although the hobbit would not admit, his weary heart grew a little lighter. _"Bilbo, you old fool. Try not to have such high hopes. You may disappoint yourself."_

But his heart refused to give up hope.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

NEXT: The age of reason


	15. Chapter 15

The days passed, and Bena was convinced her plea fell on Lobelia's deaf ears. Both courtships went on, one thriving in happiness and acceptance, and the other making Kíli and Lobelia unhappy.

Bena was so giddy to give Thorin his second gift of courtship. She worked really hard on it, for days and days. It was supposed to prove one could protect the betrothed. Bena was very original, and she always tried to think differently. Lady Dís had to help her, for she knew nothing about forges or smelting. Yet she made herself the gift for Thorin.

When she presented it, Thorin smiled.

"It so tiny. It can't be a sword."

"Actually," she said, "it is a letter opener."

"A letter opener," he repeated.

"At first sight, at least," Bena said.

"And it's fashioned after my own sword, Orcrist. Almost a miniature of it. Did you forge it yourself?"

"Sure did. Lady Dís helped me. But did you examine it?"

Thorin slid his fingers across the blade. Surprised, he exclaimed, "It's sharp!"

"That is because it was made to look like a letter opener, but it can also double as a small personal dagger," said Bena with a smug grin. "See how deceitful a tiny sword can be?"

He smiled with his eyes, entranced. "I am going to marry a very smart hobbit. You really do take after your uncle."

"I would have never presented you with a weapon of war, my love" she said. "I was so scared about that attack on the Orcs!"

"And I was desperate to protect you," recalled Thorin. "That fear gave me an idea for my second gift to you."

"Really?"

"Giving you a weapon would not be appropriate. Dwalin said you still need to learn much in combat before you can wield a proper sword. So instead of a sword, I gift you this."

Thorin held up a sort of see-through shirt. It looked familiar to Bena. She heard a metallic sound as it moved.

"A chain mail?"

"This is not chain mail. It is called _mithril_ , a name given by my forebears. No blade can pierce this shirt. I gave one of these to your uncle before the battle for the mountain."

Bena exclaimed, "I have seen his! Oh, it is so beautiful!"

"This shirt will protect you at all times, my beloved, even when I am not around" guaranteed Thorin. "Wear it under your clothes."

She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his nose before saying, "Thank you, beloved. I could never have guessed that I would enjoy so much being gifted armor."

Thorin and Bena have never felt so blessed. Their courtship thrived, and now both laughed at all the time they wasted, pining for each other. If Thorin was lousy at flirting, Bena was totally oblivious of his intentions back then. She could have sworn that Thorin was completely in love with Lobelia. Bilbo laughed at their antics.

The other courtship was beginning to appear suspicious to the people. It seemed Prince Kíli was not totally head over heels for the beautiful hobbit lass. Lobelia always tried to make face, but the couple had only exchanged the first gift of courtship.

The time for the third courtship gift approached, and Bena began to grow restless. She planned on a surprise gift for Thorin, but it seemed she was the one who would be surprised, for time was passing and there were little signs her gift would arrive. Her uncle Bilbo (who not only shared in the secret but helped her with it) tried to calm her down. Lady Dís thought her nervousness was due to the approaching date of the nuptials.

Then, no less importantly, Bena came of age. She insisted on celebrating it with hobbits traditions, so there were gifts for all her extended family. Thorin gave her a ring, and he could not be persuaded not to, for it was an important date to her, and he would like her to have something to remember it.

Little did they know that the party would not be likely one to forget so easily.

It was to be a small party, but Bilbo invited his friends from the Quest for Erebor, and the Lady Dís invited some of the most prominent dwarwen families. So, in the end, there was quite a gathering. There was some music, and also a bit of dancing. Hobbits were quite fond of such merry-making, but Dís had warned Bena and Lobelia they were not to dance with anyone but their betrothed and family. So, during the evening, Bena had invitations to dance with Thorin, Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Balin, Óin, and Glóin. She tried to call Dwalin to the dance floor, but the tattooed dwarf didn't budge, and everyone laughed. Lobelia was able to convince Kíli to dance with her - once.

Such occurrences were common. Lobelia was not even married yet, but she was already shunned by everyone.

Before the party ended, Bilbo called the whole family for a meeting, because he had a surprise for everybody. Bena's eyes lit up: had her gift arrived at last? Bilbo refused to tell.

When Thorin, Dís, Fíli, Kíli, Lobelia and Balin gathered in the empty throne room, Bilbo explained, "There is one last gift. I was told it is a special surprise... from Lobelia."

At the sound of the girl's name, Bena heard a quiet snarl from Thorin, and took his hand, tense. Actually, truth be told, everyone was tense. Surprises from Lobelia usually led to suffering and misery.

The hobbit lass came up to her cousin at King Thorin's side.

"Bena, I thought long and hard at what we discussed and I came to the conclusion that my engagement to marry Kíli is a farce. It took me a while to realize what my actions would bring in the future." She turned to Kíli (who was wide-eyed) to say, "Betrothed, I wish to break our engagement, and to go back to the Shire with Bilbo. It is also my wish to beg forgiveness to all of you, and to part in friendship. I am sorry for all the pain I caused, mainly to King Thorin, Prince Kíli and my cousin Bena."

There were gasps from virtually each of them, except for Bilbo. Lobelia had told him the truth — otherwise he would never have gathered the family. Bena had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, cousin...! Are you serious? Really?"

Lobelia nodded. In an impulse, Kíli swept her off her feet and swung her around in commemoration. She squealed, and the others celebrated.

"My betrothed," said Kíli with a smile that his face could barely contain, "I really can't tell how happy you have made me."

Thorin asked, "What compelled you to have such a change of heart?"

Lobelia cast her eyes down and shrugged, "I guess I just opened up my eyes. There has been so much tension, and I talked to Bena. She made me realize how much hurt I gave you all. I was so adamant to become queen, because it was my only chance. I did not realize at first the price I was to pay. Nor the sacrifices. And Kíli..." She cast a look at him, then sighed. "Now I know I was not to be queen. Being queen means being ready to make sacrifices for the people. I was not ready for that, and Kíli helped me to see this. I am so sorry for everything. I feel so ashamed."

Bilbo said, "I am very proud of you, Lobelia. You are doing the right thing, child. Your parents will be proud."

Dís smiled.

"I am so glad you finally saw the truth, Lobelia. I had hoped you would give up once you realized that you would never ascend to the throne. But I am doubly glad that you did this for the noble reasons."

Bena asked, "Why are you so sure Lobelia would never be queen, milady? If Kíli is a heir to the throne..."

Kíli explained, "I am second in the line of succession, Fíli is the first. So I have little chance to be king."

"I still don't understand."

Fíli reminded, "Dwarves live 300 years in average. So Thorin is expected to reign for at least another hundred years, if not more."

Dís added, "Your people age differently. A hobbit lives no longer than eleven hundred years, Bilbo said. So there was every chance Lobelia would be gone, due to her old age, even before Fíli rose to the throne."

Fíli shrugged, "But now, with Thorin's marriage, my chances to be king are getting smaller."

Lobelia asked, "How is that so?"

Balin, quiet until then, was calm to say, "If Thorin has a son, the boy is the first in line to succeed him. That is the law."

Bena's eyes got wide and she looked at Kíli. The young dwarf winked at her, and she smiled. That had been Kíli's plan: to lure Lobelia to a false feeling of victory, with the sole purpose of getting her away from Thorin and Bena. She was touched by Kíli's attitude.

Lobelia, however, was even more ashamed. She turned to Bilbo, saying, "I had not even considered this possibility..."

"Even if Thorin has no heir, Fíli is still the first one to become king," Lady Dís pointed out. "And if Fíli has a son, the baby is the heir, not Kíli."

Lobelia finally realized, and exclaimed, "I would have never been queen anyway. There would be sadness, anger, sorrow, and for nothing! Oh, Green Lady, thank you for showing me the light. What a fool I was! Oh, my lady, please forgive me. Kíli, I beg your forgiveness, too."

The young dwarf said earnestly, "You seem really sorry for all you did. Who am I to hold a grudge?"

Thorin took Bena's hands in his, and the girl looked at him, saying, "Is it true? If we have a son, he will be heir instead of Fíli?"

"That is the law," Thorin confirmed. "Didn't you know that?"

Bena shrugged, "No, we don't have royalty in the Shire. And I also don't know your laws. I thought Fíli was uncontested to the throne. Since you have chosen him and Kíli, I thought nothing could change that."

"No, the son of a king is always an heir."

Bena asked in a casual manner, trying not to show her excitement, "And would you like one? A son, I mean. We have not talked about it."

Thorin smiled at her, "We don't even know if it's possible for us to have little ones, since we are different folk. But yes, I would like to have children."

Bena's smile was radiant, but no one expected the enthusiastic response from both young dwarves.

"Really?" asked Fíli. "Did you hear that, brother?"

"Sure!" smiled Kíli. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think I do!"

And both said in one voice, "Cousins!"

Thorin and Dís laughed out loud, and Bilbo smiled to Balin, but Bena and Lobelia were lost. Fíli explained, "It's just that we love children, and thought we'd never have the chance to have cousins. See, we never got to meet our uncle Frerín, who passed away before we were born. And Thorin's marriage was to be a political one."

Kíli added, excitedly, "But now the marriage is a loving one, so we may have dwobbit cousins!"

Bilbo repeated, "Dwobbit?"

Fíli explained, "Yes, half dwarf, half hobbit - dwobbit!"

Everybody laughed. Dís said, "My sons are crazy about children. Back in Ered Luin, they'd spend a lot of time with their cousin Gimli, Glóin's little one. If Thorin has a child, they will spoil it rotten. And so will I, of course. Imagine: a nephew or a niece!..."

Balin wanted to know, "Is it possible? Dwarves don't have children easily. That's why we cherish the little ones so much."

Bilbo guaranteed, "We, hobbits, are quite the opposite. My uncle is father to no less than 12 kids."

All dwarves gasped in amazement, and Balin wished, "May Mahal bless him and the mithril find him!"

Kíli jested, "May the mithril find him indeed, with these many mouths to feed!"

The spirits were high, but Balin reminded, "We may be happy, but the people were looking forward to that double royal wedding. What do we tell them?"

Kíli said, "We tell them the truth: there was no love, so the wedding is off. No harm, no foul."

Balin shook his head and said, worried, "There will be gossip."

Thorin reminded, "There will _always_ be gossip. Let the evil tongues speak. In time they will die."

Dís recalled, "I am afraid Balin is right. Lack of love is not considered reason enough to back out of a royal wedding. People will consider this to be a matter of a... unsuitable bride."

Bena was horrified, "No! Will they badmouth Lobelia?"

"Most likely," said Dís. "The lass is adorable, so is Kíli. They are a beautiful couple. Only something very grave would have prevented such a momentous occasion."

Bilbo said, "We can't let that happen. Lobelia should not take the blame."

The girl said dejectedly, "I probably deserve it, after all I did..."

Bilbo was adamant, "Not in the least! You may be guilty of many things, Lobelia, but I won't stand for you being called names."

Ever clever, the Lady Dís pointed, "Unless, Master Baggins, we make the gossip work in our favor. Correct me if I am wrong, but would you say Mistress Lobelia is as young as Kíli?"

"I don't know for sure, dear lady, for hobbits ages differently from dwarves. They are suitable for each other, I say. Thorin may be older than Bena in years, but she is of age."

"That is my point. We may spread the rumor that Lobelia is too young. Then no one will blame her for the botched engagement."

Lobelia disagreed, "But this is not true. I am 37 years old, I am of age."

Kíli widened his eyes, "What?! You are kidding!"

Fíli said, "This can't be so!"

Dís and Balin smiled triumphantly at each other: the plan would work!

Bena asked, "But how old did you think she was?"

Kíli said, "A respectable yet young age to marry is 75. Below 50 is unthinkable."

Bilbo smiled, "I am not even 65!"

"The people will not think twice and they will agree that the marriage should not take place. It would have been a scandal." Thorin smiled. "Better yet, there will be no prejudice towards Lady Lobelia."

"Well, what about me?" asked Bena nervously. "I am even younger than Lobelia."

Fíli and Kíli looked at each other, eyes wide. Thorin was also concerned and looked at his sister, expecting answers. The lady did not share her family's concerns, saying, "Well, that's the beauty of it. She has just come of age, and the whole kingdom knows it. No one will question that, even though she is only 35."

Automatically, the oldest hobbit corrected her, "Thirty-three."

The younger prince was scandalized.

"What?! Thirty... She's just a _child!"_

"She is of _age,_ " reiterated Dís, firmly. "That is all the people need to know. Bena's party is a great excuse for Kíli finding out his fiancée's age."

Balin agreed, "A scandal is prevented, and Kíli and Lobelia can even be friends. The public won't find it odd."

Bilbo smiled.

"So, all is well when it ends well, right?"

"It seems so, Uncle," smiled Bena, looking at Thorin, who looked back at her with a dreamy smile.

No one could dispute that. A surge of sheer happiness and excitement traveled throughout Bena's body. She just couldn't wait for the future to come.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

NEXT: A surprise for Bena


	16. Chapter 16

As Dís predicted, the not-so false rumor pertaining Lobelia's age spread like melted silver throughout the whole mountain. It was the hottest piece of royal gossip since the king switched the hobbit lasses to be his intended. Lobelia was once again in the mouths of people, but now as a brave little child, too innocent to know she was unsuitable.

For a while, Lobelia was only seen accompanied by Bilbo or Bena, and the people of Erebor would nod, approving that the elders of the family took care of their child. Lobelia voiced her irritation at being called a child, but shut up any objections when Bilbo pointed out she might be called harlot or worse.

"Still, Uncle, it's annoying," she said frustrated. "I went to the market and many ladies offered me help, as if I were lost!"

Bilbo smiled in a sarcastic way. "Oh, that is so thoughtful. Who said dwarves were not kind?"

She pouted, "I had to lie and tell them you were waiting for me. This is ridiculous!"

"I still maintain that being called a child is not the worse that can happen to you," he recalled, and turned to Bena. "My lass, I have news for you. Before you know it from other sources, I was told that a caravan is due to arrive at Erebor in a day or two."

The lass beamed in excitement, "Do you think...?"

" ... it is the one with your third gift?" he completed. "No, love, sorry. My friend Nori said it is a trader's caravan with many goods."

Bena was annoyed. "How much longer will it take? Uncle, isn't it supposed to have come already?"

"Be patient, lass," said Bilbo. "It is a long way, and let's hope nothing happened in their way."

"I will believe it when I see it arrives" said Bena. "But I worry because the wedding approaches. Thorin will give me his third gift, and mine will not be here!"

Bilbo tried to reassure her, "Everything will turn out fine. You will see."

Lobelia saw the distraught of her cousin and observed, "It will totally be worth the wait. I am sure Thorin will love the gift. It was a clever idea of yours, Bena - very clever."

Bena turned to her, "Do you think he will really like it, Lobelia?"

"I wasn't his intended for long, but in my opinion, your gift truly represents King Thorin. I am sure people will be talking about it for years to come."

Bena said, "Oh, I can't wait for it to arrive!..."

Bena had to wait for some time before her gift arrived. And one of her fears came true: Thorin had her gift ready before hers had arrived.

It all began innocently, in one of their chaperoned talks during a beautiful sunny day. In hindsight, Bena should have known something was up when Balin invited Lobelia to come with them. And then they were joined by all the other royals. Thorin sported a huge smile and said, "Thank you all for coming. I want to show you something."

Thorin took Bena's hand and led them to the other wing of the royal hall. He explained, "This whole side of the royal wing had been shut since before Smaug took the mountain. Its restoration began before you arrived here, but now it's ready."

Bena noticed that the area Thorin showed was within the royal wing, very close to the king's own bedroom as well as the lady's and Kíli's and Fíli's. The halls were shiny new, and Bilbo remarked about the care of the work.

Thorin came to a door where Dwalin waited for them with two warriors standing in attention. The fierce commander barked an order in Khuzdul, and both warriors opened the huge doors. Thorin announced, "I welcome you all to the queen's refuge."

Bena gasped in awe, and the others smiled before they went inside the place. Thorin kissed her hand and invited, "Come with me, my love."

He guided her, all the others followed. It was a spacious room with tapestries and carpets, as well as a bed, a desk, an armoire and other doors. There were skylights above many of those doors, allowing light from the clear day to enter the room. It produced a very exquisite effect.

"This room" explained Thorin "belonged to my mother. It was her refuge to work or leisure, although she also used for family dinners when we were dwarflings. She used to sing and make her crafts. Most of her clothes and jewels were here." He opened one of the doors and turned to Bena. "As you can see, there is plenty of space. We can arrange a small kitchen, if you like."

The girl was wide-eyed and slack-jawed of pure awe. Thorin didn't give her a chance to speak, showing the other doors.

"There's a small bathroom with hot water here, and this other room is connected directly to the king's bedroom." Bena reddened so deeply that Kíli laughed out loud. Thorin never let go of her hand to say, blue eyes sparkling. "All of this is yours, _amrâlimê_ (my love)".

Bena looked at him, his blue eyes almost translucent with delight. She stuttered, "M-My king...?"

Thorin suggested, "You could move in here right now, but Bilbo says it is not proper until we are married. And I also believe you would prefer to stay with your kin."

Bena nodded, unable to speak. The Lady Dís, who helped in making the room a bit more lady-like, smiled at the sincere reaction of her future sister-in-law. Bilbo was in the surprise, too, and exchanged a look with the lady. But Lobelia and the princes were awed to see it, still not quite sure why they were there. The soon-to-be-wed couple was lost in each other.

Truth be told, Bena totally forgot about the others, even her uncle. So happy she was that tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to speak, but Thorin prevented her, "Please, _ghivashel_ (greatest treasure), don't say anything until I finish showing you everything, for now comes the best part of all."

His words provoked even more trepidation. Bena had a hard time believing in them. What else could there possibly be?

Thorin nodded, and Dwalin proceeded to open himself a second set of big doors. When he did so, light flooded the room.

Bena gasped, her smile widening. The door opened to some place outside the mountain. Was that a balcony, one just like the king's?

She waited no time to step outside. Her eyes found not a straight balcony like the king's, but an open space, quite vast, littered with dozens of what looked like flowerbeds, except that there were no flowers, only dirt. She only understood what she saw when her eyes located a small shed with gardening tools, sacks of dirt, seeds and watering cans.

Bena was speechless. Her jaw dropped.

Once more, Thorin did not let her speak.

"My mother used to grow some herbs on this deck, which was something highly unusual for a dwarf. Your uncle told me you share his passion for gardening, and he also says there are few things more hobbitish than working in the soil. So, my love, my intended — he went on his knees, still holding her hand —, I give you this garden as your third courtship gift. Bilbo helped me get everything you would need directly from the Shire. It is my humble wish that you accept this offering, so that all flowers and herbs you plant here may grow as strong as my love for you, my dear Verbena, _amrâlimê_."

Now Bena could not control her tears and she threw herself in her intended's arms.

"Oh, Thorin...!"

They kissed.

Bilbo had a hard time to avoid his own tears. A garden was a powerful sacred symbol for any hobbit: it represented not only growth, but also their deep connection to Yavanna, Mahal's spouse. Dwarves were sons of Mahal, and hobbits were sons of Yavanna. Thorin and Bena's marriage had a profound meaning for both races, and Bilbo knew it.

Thorin stood up and still had Bena in his arms when he stated, with a foolish grin, "I suspect you liked my gift."

"Oh, Thorin, I loved it! You sent this all the way from the Shire?"

"Your uncle helped, of course. He ordered nothing but all of the best and all your favorites."

"This is beautiful! I am so excited I don't know what to seed first!"

Lobelia exclaimed, "Cousin, this is so big! You may need some help."

Dís piped up, "Of course she will. We are already recruiting brave dwarves who want to try something different and help with the garden."

Bena turned to Thorin, "Oh, my love. I am so sorry. My third gift for you is not ready yet."

The king smiled.

"Don't worry, _âzyungâl_ (beloved). Whatever it is you chose for me, I am sure I will cherish it."

"But our marriage won't be delayed because of it, will it?"

Thorin said, "Of course not. And it will be the most beautiful wedding Erebor has ever seen."

The date was getting closer, and Bena got herself involved in preparations and arrangements. There would be the nuptials, performed by none other than Gandalf himself, as a long-time friend of both Thorin's and Bilbo's, and also Bena's, of course. During the ceremony, Bena would be crowned queen and get her dwarvish name. After the ceremonies, a state feast would be held at midday for all kings and dignataries.

In the next day, Erebor would hold a grandiose public ball, and everyone was invited to the dance. The ball was Bena's suggestion, as it was a party in hobbit-style: food, drink, dance and merry-making. Secretly, Bena also hoped Gandalf would treat them with his always excellent fireworks by night.

Her wedding dress, a lavish lavender blue-ish was to be matched with topaz an blue jewels. For the state dinner, she would wear a yellow, lighter dress. Her garments to the public ball were red, with a few rubies and diamonds in a delicate, golden tiara to match Thorin's second crown.

Even though everything seemed under control and running as expected, Bena was anguished that there was no sign of her gift arriving. She asked Bilbo for the thousandth time, "What did the ravens said?"

"They said that it was on its way, but that was a long time ago. They are probably going out of Mirkwood now."

"I just can't wait!"

Lobelia reassured her, "Verbena, your gift will be fine. Why don't you angst about things that you can actually do, like the decorations of the state dinner?"

"Master Dori said it is all taken care and there will be lovely banners with Thorin's sigil all over the halls. The new lamps will be mounted next week."

"It was a nice touch to order extra light for the wedding feast. It will be so bright the people will forget they are in a mountain."

Lobelia said, "It's shaping up to be a beautiful wedding, Bena. I will make sure the whole Shire hears all about it! Not to mention your dress - it's a dream come true!"

Bena said, "The only dream that matters to me is that I will marry Thorin. I would let go of everything else for him: feast, dance, jewels..."

"You _really_ are such a romantic, cousin."

A knock on the door interrupted the family gathering. Bilbo went to see the door.

It was Ori.

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Baggins, but you demanded to be told at once, and I just heard it."

Bilbo asked, "What happened, Ori?"

"The caravan you were waiting will rest tonight in Dale. They shall arrive in Erebor by midday tomorrow."

The hobbit smiled.

"That is wonderful news, Ori. Thanks for telling me."

Ori bowed before leaving, and Bilbo turned to the ladies, "Bena, it is here. The caravan will be tomorrow at Erebor."

The girl perked up, "Is it the one, Uncle? The one with my gift?"

"Sure is, lass. Now you can rest."

Bena squealed with delight, and Lobelia observed, "Cousin Bilbo, I believe that resting will be the last thing she'll do. I'm not even sure she will sleep tonight!"


	17. Chapter 17

Lobelia was quite right, for Bena was so agitated with news of the caravan with her gift she barely slept. In the morning, the caravan arrived, creating great commotion throughout the mountain. Bilbo was to fetch the king and Balin. When Thorin arrived at the gate, he was much surprised to see about two dozen carts laden with food.

"What is it, my love?" he asked. "Are you worried there might not be enough food in our wedding?

Bena could barely contain herself. "My betrothed, I am sure all food for our wedding is procured and assured. But as I understand, for great ceremonies kings bestow gifts upon their subjects. I heard a special coin is being minted for the occasion."

"That's right."

"And although they appreciate the gold, I am sure your subjects would really enjoy more food in their bellies. So I asked Uncle Bilbo to help me, and here it is: enough food to give each family a live calf, a barrel of ale and a bushel of wheat. It is a gift in honor of our wedding. Actually, beloved, it is my third gift for you, the gift of courtship. It is to represent you or what you enjoy, and what I see in you, Thorin, is a king for whom his people mean everything, and this is what I believe would give you great joy, because you are so good to your people and hmmmff-"

Bena couldn't finish her sentence because Thorin suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, as Bilbo and Balin shared equally delighted smiles. A few people around yelped in admiration. When Thorin let her lips go, Bena asked, "So did you like my gift?"

His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. "Not only I loved it, but I suspect you read me only too well."

"And you are really okay that I did not get you a personal gift as an axe or sword?"

"Of course I am okay. I can't picture you giving me a weapon."

"I would never. I don't want you going to war or waging a war. I am not going to raise our children on my own!"

Thorin swooped her up and swung her lithe body around, with a roar of laughter, making Bena squeal. The crowd, which was getting bigger and bigger, also cheered. Bilbo whispered to Balin, "I think we better take care of organizing this."

Balin nodded. "Agreed. I will call the Lady Dís. These two won't be up to anything so soon."

Bilbo had a big smile. "By the Green Lady, I have never seen Bena so happy since she was a little girl."

"And I can swear I have never seen Thorin so happy in all his life. The princes are amazed with him. They say they've never guessed Thorin had a sense of humor. Your little girl has brought happiness to that grumpy dwarf king. If this is not a match arranged by the Valar, I don't know what is."

It seemed their words were true, for the royal wedding was nothing short of magical. There was a virtual collection of kings and lords, dwarves or other races, and it was a week-long of parties, feasts and celebration of all sorts.

It began with Bena's coronation. The future queen of Erebor received the title of _Arzud_ (She who shines), but the people called _Galkhûna_ , meaning Kind Lady. The whole mountain knew she was the inspiration behind the donation to Ereboran families. The ceremony was practically intimate, for Thorin presided over it.

When morning came, the new queen married King Thorin in a sumptuous ceremony. Fíli, Kíli and Dís wore their royal crowns, Bilbo had his best suit, and Lobelia was beautiful in her embroidered dress. All sort of royalty and nobility gathered to witness the nuptials of the dwarf king. And if anyone found it odd that he chose a bride from the West, not a single voice was heard, for everybody knew the lady was the daughter of the heroic hobbit who took part in the quest to take back Erebor from the evil dragon Smaug. In the eyes of everybody, she was a lady of noble stock.

All that mattered little to the newlyweds, so wrapped up in their happiness. It was a surprise for most to find the grumpy king such a gentle host, and there were even those who claimed the new queen able to perform miracles. Even the lofty elven king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, had good words about the Queen under the Mountain.

The people were delighted. Songs about a new era in Erebor echoed around the mountain. The ball for the common folk was a great success, and Bena proclaimed that her new people were very similar to the Shire in terms of merry-making, with food, drink and dance.

The only downside to such happiness, thought Bena, was that Uncle was soon to return to the Shire. She had never contemplated life without her dear Bilbo, and it was making her a bit sad. The caravan that would take him and Lobelia home would arrive in a fortnight, and Bena knew time only passed more quickly when we wanted it to slow down.

"Dear uncle, what am I going to do without you? And who will bring you your apple tea for the evening meal?"

"Never mind your old uncle."

"But you will be all alone in Bag End. I know you, Uncle. You will get lost in your maps and in your books. Ask Lobelia to come for tea sometime, please."

"Green Lady, I am going to miss you so much, my lass," he said, kissing her forehead. "And please let me know immediately about any grandchildren."

Bena asked, "Do you believe it possible, Uncle? Could Thorin and I be parents? It would be a dream come true..."

"I don't know why you couldn't have children. The Green Lady would not deny such a blessing to a couple who love each other so much."

In the days right after the wedding, Thorin and Bena dedicated themselves to visit the whole mountain and listen to their citizens. The new queen had the duty of guarding the families and presenting their claims to the king. Many went there in sheer curiosity, never having seen a hobbit before. But Bena soon discovered other motivations for the queen to be such a success.

Amongst the people, the king's chosen one was considered a sort of good luck bringer, so everone rushed to see her and the monarch. Balin credited much of that to the food in everyone's table.

The spirits were high, the weather was firming, and in general life seemed great to the newly weds. Bilbo and Lobelia were busy with preparations to the iminent departure, so when the raven came, they thought it was news from the caravan.

It was not.

Bilbo sent for Bena, and the new queen came to him, unaware of the terrible news. But she figured something terrible had happened as soon as she put her eyes on Bilbo: he was pale and trembling. Lobelia was not around.

"What happened, uncle?"

"Oh, my lass, terrible business, terrible. I got word from the Shire. A tragedy came to pass."

Bena felt her heart stopping. 'What happened?'

"Our cousin Drogo took the family boat-riding in a sunny day. The boat sunk, they drowned."

Bena felt the blood draining from her face.

"Oh, by the Green Lady...! Are they all...?"

Bilbo answered, "Little Frodo was spared, I don't know how. But Drogo and Primula..." He shook his head.

Bena's face crumpled as she recalled sweet Primula's face. They were such a happy family. Tears fell from her eyes and Bilbo embraced her.

"Oh, Uncle..."

He said, "Lobelia had to see Óin for a calming draught. Would you like some, too?"

She sniffled and answered, "No, I don't think so. Oh, sweet Yavanna... And do you know how is little Frodo?"

"Fortinbras said he is currently with Aunt Belba. But she is too old to take care of the little tyke."

"Poor child... What will happen to him?"

Bilbo said, "I will tell you what shall happen to him: I will take him in."

Bena's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure, Uncle?"

"Well, I raised you, didn't I? Why can't I do that for Frodo? I know I am not as young as I used to be, but I think I can handle a boy. Besides, Frodo is not a baby: he is only a few years younger than you when you came to me."

"But he can be a handful. I remember his pranks with Pippin and Merry."

"Those two little rascals!... That's why I think it will do him a world of good to spend some time with the son of my good friend Hamfast Gamgee. That lad Samwise looks very well-adjusted. He will do Frodo good."

Bena wiped her tears and smiled, "You will do him good, Uncle Bilbo. I am sure Frodo will grow to be a fine man."

"Well, I had some training with you, hadn't I? And being a lad, he will spare me some quite embarrassing moments to explain about laddies and lassies."

The girl laughed and said, "I remember you sending me to Aunt Araminta every time I posed a question. I used to think you knew nothing about girls."

They both laughed, and then Bena said, "Well. There is a good side on this for you, too, Uncle. You don't have to return to an empty house. Bag End will have a child again. I am sure raising Frodo will do you good, too."

"Yes, you may be right. He's such a sweet boy."

"But he will be in mourning. Please remember that. People who lost loved ones sometimes have strange ways to deal with grief. Oh, such a tragedy...!"

"Don't worry, my lass. Everything will turn out fine."

So, there was a sense of urgency when the caravan arrived. The death of Frodo's parents struck hard on Bilbo. Thorin and the royals went to say goodbye to Bilbo and Lobelia. Bena asked, "Please write to me as soon as you get there."

Thorin reassured, "I will send a raven in a few weeks. Dwalin talked to the chief of the caravan, and he will do whatever he can to speed up the journey."

Lobelia hugged Bena.

"Cousin, remember what I said: a queen is always gracious, lovely and endearing. But you will be fine anyway."

"Uncle will be with Frodo, cousin, but if you want to visit, you will be welcome."

Bilbo said, "I will look for travelers from Ered Luin to send your books."

Lobelia approached the king and the royals, "Your Majesty, I hope there are no hard feelings. You too, Kíli."

"None at all. You are welcome to visit anytime." Thorin turned to Bilbo. "Once you deliver the papers about the trade agreement to the Thain, your part in this deal is done, my friend. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done."

Bilbo frowned.

"Thorin, why are you talking to me as if we are mere friends? We are _family_ now, Your Majesty. And if you make my little girl cry, we will have words, king or not! She is a Baggins, remember that."

Thorin embraced him affectionatedly. "Have a safe journey, Bilbo Baggins. The doors of Erebor are always open to you."

The leader of the caravan came to Thorin and bowed, saying, "Your Majesty, we are ready to leave."

"Then go, good man," urged the king under the mountain. "May the blessings of Mahal go with you."

With teary eyes, Bena waved goodbye and watched as the ponies and wagons left the Lonely Mountain, headed to the west. Her heart was small as she followed the group with her eyes, feeling a loneliness she knew would follow her throughout her life. The only family she knew was going away, and it was very improbable she'd ever see her uncle again. It was likely Bena would live her whole life away from her kind, with a people not her own.

A single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't try to stop it.

The caravan became smaller and smaller in the distance. When it disappeared completely, Bena sighed. She felt the loneliness so acute it physically hurt.

Then a hand came to her shoulder, and Bena looked up. Her husband smiled at her, but his eyes were so much more eloquent. They spoke of love, togetherness and belonging.

She smiled back.

Her old family may be gone, but she had a new one to build.

The End


End file.
